El pingüino bohemio
by GabyMarie
Summary: El loco enamoramiento de Hanamaru por su escritora favorita toma un giro inesperado cuando la mujer desaparece sin dejar rastro. ¿Debería seguir aferrada a ella o tomar la nueva oportunidad que la vida le presenta cuando conoce a una chica por la que siente un poco más de curiosidad que la que quisiera admitir? DiaMaru
1. Chapter 1

**El Pingüino bohemio.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Traemos la historia del Pingüino… ¡Sí, por fin el Pingüino! La historia que quería publicar desde hace mucho tiempo y en esta ocasión es como regalo a nuestra querida hija AniKamia. Así que dejo que lean un DiaMaru fluffy hecho para la voz oficial de nuestra querida zura~._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños zura~, de parte de mamá y papá Mag Max!_

* * *

 _Uchiura, Shizuoka a 7 de noviembre de 2015._

 _Querida Ms. Pen:_

 _Mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru y soy su más grande admiradora. Estoy francamente fascinada por su poesía. Me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo, pero jamás algún autor había logrado calar tan hondo en mi ser, como usted. Nadie._

 _De todas las cosas que he pensado en decirle cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, creo que lo primero y más importante es informarle que tuve que hacer verdadero trabajo detectivesco para conseguir alguna manera de comunicarme con usted y lo que pude obtener fue su dirección al menos, y pienso hacer buen uso de ella con estas cartas. Al final, quien me ayudó fue su editora (no me pregunte cómo lo hice, ya que es una persona bastante ocupada y difícil de convencer), y después de mucha insistencia, fue ella quién me proporcionó el contacto. Le ruego no tome represalias en su contra si considera que ha sido excesiva mi invasión a su privacidad, por favor, es toda mi culpa._

 _Lo segundo que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de expresarle, si me lo permite y aún sigue leyendo esta carta, es que he desarrollado un tipo de adicción a su poesía. He recorrido todas las librerías cercanas, y no tan cercanas, en la búsqueda de todas sus publicaciones y creo que por fin logré completar la colección entera de su obra. Es impresionante cómo logra hacer poesía tan profunda incluso sobre temas que pueden ser considerados superficiales, pero definitivamente la manera en que expresa los sentimientos a través de sus palabras me ha abierto los ojos a otra forma de ver el mundo. Podría hablar/escribir por horas y horas sobre sus poemas, pero creo que usted tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que leerme divagar sobre estos temas y no quiero cansarla antes de tiempo._

 _Espero recibir una respuesta (en lo profundo de mi corazón lo anheló en exceso), pero si no fuera así, tengo la esperanza de que al menos pueda leerme y saber que en algún lugar de este mundo, tiene una gran admiradora que la seguirá fielmente en los caprichosos caminos de la poesía._

 _Un saludo._

 _Kunikida Hanamaru._

* * *

 _Tokio, a 25 de noviembre de 2015._

 _Apreciada Kunikida-san:_

 _Ha sido una grata sorpresa recibir su carta por correo tradicional. En estos tiempos tan modernos, ya prácticamente no se utiliza cayendo en desuso mortal, que realmente me extrañó pues nunca había recibido una carta personal por este medio, pero aún así creo que es una bella forma de comunicación, ¿no le parece? El correo electrónico y los mensajes de texto son útiles claro, pero es interesante que fuera precisamente éste el medio que eligió para ponerse en contacto conmigo._

 _Me alegro que se sienta conmovida por mi poesía. Trato de mejorar constantemente y a veces me siento insegura sobre el rumbo que ha tomado mi escritura, pero gracias por sus bellas palabras son aliento para mi camino._

 _Me impresiona que fuera capaz de conseguir mi primer libro, se imprimieron muy pocos ejemplares de él y tengo entendido que es casi imposible encontrarlos en tiendas en estos días, pero, siendo sincera, ese primer libro es del cual me siento más orgullosa._

 _Actualmente me encuentro en un receso, tengo una idea en mente para desarrollar próximamente pero creo que aún no he decidido si ese libro verá la luz algún día, probablemente esa fue la razón por la que mi editora le proporcionó mi dirección. Siempre trata de encontrar maneras de "mantener la magia fluyendo" y la inspiración llegando. Siendo honesta, me siento algo intranquila, no sé cómo explicarme; he estado escribiendo sin parar en los últimos años y ahora quisiera plasmar algo más profundo, sólo que no sé si poseo el coraje para hacerlo. No puedo adelantar detalles por supuesto, sin embargo se siente bien hablar/escribir sin la presión de ser juzgada por ello. No continuaré divagando en nuestro primer intercambio de correspondencia, quizás más adelante lo haga y le pido una disculpa de antemano, pero es un gusto saber que alguien disfruta lo que hago y me alegra muchísimo._

 _Un saludo._

 _Ms. Pen._

* * *

Un par de años después de que inició su amistad por correspondencia con Ms. Pen, Maru decidió que quería estudiar la carrera de literatura, y con más trabajo del que le gustaría admitir, logró convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran estudiar en Tokio. Tenía la ambición de salir del pequeño pueblo en el que creció y conocer el mundo por medio de las letras. Sólo que la vida universitaria que había soñado, distaba mucho de la realidad a la que se estaba enfrentando.

Para su fortuna, una de sus mejores amigas, Tsushima Yoshiko, también se había aventurado a estudiar con ella en la misma universidad aunque en una carrera diferente. Por lo que se convirtieron en compañeras de habitación.

Maru no encontraba palabras para describir su primer mes en Tokio. A pesar de vivir relativamente cerca de su universidad, debía recurrir al transporte público para poder llegar. Y por lo menos se había perdido un centenar de veces entre los laberintos subterráneos que albergaba a los trenes y las miles de líneas de autobuses. La vida le parecía demasiado rápida para disfrutarse. Sus largos horarios de clases y sus pesadas asignaturas, la tenían al borde del colapso. Lo único que mantenía sus ánimos arriba, era la posibilidad de recibir correspondencia de Ms. Pen.

Su intercambio por correspondencia ya llevaba algunos años, y por supuesto, Maru se aseguró de actualizar su nueva dirección para que su correo no fuera a extraviarse. En esta ocasión se sentía más que ansiosa por recibir respuesta, pues en la última carta que envió, plasmó sus impresiones sobre el nuevo libro de Ms. Pen, "Expuesta".

No había exagerado cuando le dijo que sería impactante. Todos sus libros anteriores le habían gustado, pero este tenía algo especial que la había dejado boquiabierta. Particularmente por que había sacado algunas conjeturas que quería corroborar con las respuestas de su poeta favorita, pero ninguna de las dos cartas que había enviado, habían sido respondidas y ya habían pasado por lo menos tres semanas desde que había enviado la última y aún no tenía señales de la respuesta.

En uno de esos días particularmente agotadores, Maru se quedó dormida dentro del tren cuando iba de regreso a casa, despertando algunas estaciones después de la que le correspondía. No le sorprendió pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba, aún no se lograba ubicar por el nombre de las estaciones del tren y menos por las calles. Yoshiko había pasado horas tratando de enseñarle a usar la aplicación de mapas desde su celular, pero para Maru era mucho más simple guiarse por el viejo método de preguntar, aunque no siempre era el más confiable.

Su paseo de regreso a casa se extendió tanto, que estaba segura que debía llamar a Yoshiko para que le ayudará a ubicarse. La calle por la que transitaba actualmente era completamente desconocida, pero su orgullo era más grande. Quiso preguntar una vez más y si no lograba llegar, entonces llamaría a su amiga.

El método para que Maru se acercara a hablar con las personas consistía en localizar dentro de todo su panorama, a la persona que tuviera el rostro más amable, y entonces, se dirigía a esa persona. Cosa que le había funcionado casi siempre a la perfección, siendo rara ocasión en la que alguien se negaba a ayudarle.

Había una mujer cuyo rostro no le parecía muy amable, más bien severo, y que su expresión corporal daba a entender que nadie la molestara, pero aún así era la única que se encontraba a lo largo de la avenida. Por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a preguntar. Era eso o lastimar su orgullo geográfico con Yoshiko.

—Disculpe…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la mujer con larga cabellera azabache detuvo a uno de los taxis que se encontraban transitando en la calle, y se subió en él, dejando a Maru prácticamente con la palabra en la boca ignorandola por completo.

—Oh… genial…

Decepcionada por tan estrepitoso fracaso, sacó su celular para marcarle a Yoshiko, sin embargo, el alma se le fue a los pies cuando se dió cuenta que por error había dejado la linterna de su celular encendida y éste se había descargado casi por completo. La batería ni siquiera alcanzó a enviar un mensaje a su amiga, pues cuando desbloqueo la pantalla está se fue a negro y el aparato se apagó al igual que sus esperanzas.

Estaba sola, en un lugar desconocido y sin poder comunicarse por teléfono o con cualquier otra persona en aquella calle sin señales de vida justo en ese instante. Era como una confabulación en su contra por parte de los dioses. No tuvo más opción que caminar para buscar una salida porque además estaba anocheciendo.

De repente, al fondo de la calle, en una esquina, pudo ver un pequeño local. Se distinguía de todo el paisaje precisamente por lo distinto que se veía al romper el minimalismo de la gran ciudad con su toque rústico y new age muy de los 90's y el nombre terminó de llamar su atención.

"Café bohemio".

Perdida como estaba, sin batería en su celular y con la noche casi encima, decidió que la mejor opción sería entrar y pedir ayuda en aquel lugar.

Al ingresar al local quedó fascinada por lo que vió. Podría parecer un café normal, como los miles que habían en Tokio, con mesas y sillas en un estilo campirano, que iban perfectamente a juego con el piso de madera y un piano que adornaba el fondo del local. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llamó su atención, Maru estaba cautivada por los estantes que tapizaban las paredes. Estantes que partían desde el techo y llegaban hasta el piso, todos llenos de libros. Parecía una biblioteca fusionada con un café.

La iluminación era la adecuada, ni muy brillante que lastimara los ojos pero tampoco demasiado oscura que no permitiera tener una buena lectura. El olor del café era lo suficientemente fuerte para que su cerebro le ordenara dirigirse a la barra y pedirlo de inmediato. Fue como si hubiera entrado al país de las maravillas.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es You, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?

Una chica con mirada dulce y brillante sonrisa le saludó desde la barra, extendiendo el menú del local.

—Buenas noches… emm… no sé qué ordenar zura~.

Yoshiko había llevado a Maru a visitar ya algunos cafés en Tokio, pero la verdad, entre tantas bebidas exóticas, nunca sabía qué era lo más seguro para pedir, pues al parecer, las cosas simples no iban muy acordes con el estilo de vida de la gran ciudad. Le sorprendió encontrar entre el menú nombres de cosas que de hecho podía identificar.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —preguntó la barista, al ver el rostro de confusión de su cliente.

—Si zura~, no había visto este lugar antes —explicó Maru—. Aunque, bueno, creo que tampoco había pasado por aquí antes. Realmente no sé bien en dónde estamos.

—¿Estás perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Maru se sorprendió por la amabilidad que le mostró la chica. Usualmente todo el mundo anda tan apurado, que rara vez se interesan tanto en ella. Le contó su triste historia, desde que se quedó dormida en el tren hasta que fue ignorada por la mujer de mal genio y su teléfono se quedó sin batería.

—Creo que un vaso de leche caliente con un toque de café es lo que necesitas, tienes que probar mi receta secreta —exclamó You con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo—. Puedes dejarme tu teléfono aquí si gustas, así podemos cargar la batería mientras conoces el lugar —extendió la mano para que Maru le diera el celular—. Realmente tenemos poco tiempo funcionando —hizo la plática—, abrimos este lugar hace un mes.

—¿De verdad zura~? —Maru estaba fascinada, no pensó que pudiera existir un lugar así en Tokio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, todo parece viejo y descuidado, pero fue de hecho esa la intención de la dueña cuando decoró este lugar —explicó la chica con suficiencia—. Apenas nos estamos haciendo de clientes, pero espero podamos sacar el proyecto a flote.

—¡No es viejo zura~! —hizo la aclaración—. Este lugar es hermoso. Es perfecto, ¿has visto la cantidad de libros que hay aquí? ¡Quiero leerlos todos zura~! —exclamó emocionada.

—Veo que tenemos una entusiasta de la lectura —bromeó You—. No soy muy afecta a ella, así que al principio no creí que la idea de Dia-chan fuera a funcionar, pero al menos hay alguien a quien le gusta —encogió los hombros hablando más por hablar ya que Maru se perdió al no saber si quien hacía referencia—. Siéntete libre de tomar los libros que gustes mientras preparo tu bebida.

You no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ni bien se había volteado Maru ya estaba sobre el primer estante.

Había toda clase de libros. Literatura nacional e internacional, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que no se trataban de libros nuevos. Todos eran libros que habían sido usados, lo cual se le hizo aún más fascinante. Todos esos libros habían pertenecido a alguien antes de estar en ese lugar.

Estuvo largo rato curioseando entre los estantes hasta que se decidió por uno de los libros. You la llamó para informar que ya había dejado la orden sobre su mesa, y una humeante taza de leche con café acompañada con apetitosas galletas, la esperaban.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un par de horas pasaron, quizás pero Maru no estaba segura, y si no fuera porque You se acercó para informar que estaban por cerrar, pudo haber permanecido ahí toda la noche.

Con ayuda de You a quién apoyó para cerrar el local y luego caminaron juntas hasta que fue capaz de encontrar su calle y se despidieron, dejando su orgullo intacto por no haber necesitado llamar a su amiga para poderse ubicar. Encontrar el lugar mágico en Tokio fue la parte más brillante de su día, sin duda alguna.

En los días consecutivos se convirtió en una visitante asidua del café. Descubrió que los jueves y viernes, las noches eran aún más especiales ya que contaba con la presencia de una prometedora pianista, que resultó ser la novia de la barista, You. La experiencia de leer acompañada con música de piano en vivo y delicioso café, era simplemente alucinante. Maru no queria salir de ese lugar y lo había estado promocionando en la universidad.

La única cosa que le inquietaba era que de entre toda la impresionante colección de libros que ahí se mostraban, no pudo encontrar ni uno sólo de los libros de su autora favorita y eso era simplemente inconcebible y hasta algo ofensivo.

Una tarde, armada con una lista de sugerencias de los libros que había escrito Ms. Pen y un discurso sobre el porqué consideraba era necesario conseguirlos para el café llegó al lugar. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta y haría todo para salirse con la suya. Su sitio favorito necesitaba albergar los libros de su autora favorita. Autora que hasta el momento, seguía sin dar señales de vida, por cierto.

Al llegar, se topó con la sorpresa de que no era You la que estaba atendiendo la barra, cosa inaudita. En su lugar, había una mujer de larga cabellera oscura, que Maru pudo reconocer de inmediato como la mujer que la dejó con la palabra en la boca en la noche en que llegó al café. Era una persona que le había dado un disgusto suficiente para recordarla.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurosawa Dia, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar?

A diferencia de la amabilidad de You, y aunque esta mujer estaba sonriendo, no pudo sentirse en confianza como le había transmitido la otra chica.

—Em… buenas tardes… —saludó—. Disculpe, ¿no se encuentra You-chan?

—El día de hoy es el descanso de Watanabe-san —explicó la mujer frunciendo los labios.

—Oh, ya veo —no pudo ocultar su decepción—. Creo que… iré por… —trató de guardar las hojas que llevaba entre sus manos, pero ya era tarde, la mujer había posado sus ojos sobre ellas

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó bastante interesada.

—¿Esto zura~? —Maru se avergonzó.

Había pensado en todos sus argumentos para discutirlos con su nueva amiga, pero hablarlos con una extraña y sobretodo una extraña cuya figura era bastante imponente y agresiva, estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Son solo unas sugerencias que quería hacerle a You-chan, sobre el café… o bueno, sobre los libros del café —arrugó las hojas contra ella.

El comentario de Maru pareció desagradar a la mujer, pues levantó una ceja, mirándola con incredulidad y algo que Maru interpretó como desprecio.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la colección de libros? —volvió a preguntar con notoria seriedad.

—No es que haya algo de malo, yo los amo todos. ¡Es impresionante la colección zura~! —exclamó Maru con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, pero es que la mujer no le agradaba nada.

—¿Pero? —el entusiasmo de la chica frente a ella era gracioso o eso pensó la barista, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre lo que le causaba molestia a su cliente.

—Bueno… lo que sucede es que en la sección de poesía están faltando simplemente la mejor colección de libros que existe en este país —dijo como si fuera lo más lógico y Dia siguió viéndola con incredulidad—. ¡No tienen nada de Ms. Pen! —argumentó Maru con suficiencia, entregando las hojas estrujadas que llevaba en sus manos.

La mujer las tomó con algo de recelo y posó sus ojos en ellas, revisando los primeros párrafos.

—¿Podría usted hacérselos llegar al gerente? —le pidió Maru algo tímida.

No estaba acostumbrada a que otras personas leyeran lo que escribía, y no había considerado que su petición terminaría en manos de una desconocida y menos en una que no le agradara.

La mujer no respondió de inmediato, tanto se tardó que Maru pensó que no la había escuchado pues su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos iban de un lado al otro rápidamente leyendo el contenido de sus hojas.

—Esto es… —la barista curvó los labios de una forma curiosa, que casi sacó una sonrisa de Maru, pero al final se aguantó—. Interesante. No creo que algo vaya a cambiar con la colección de la gerente, pero le haré llegar tu petición —explicó la mujer poniendo los papeles en la mesa.

—Le agradecería mucho eso —Maru hizo una ligera reverencia por educación—. Amo este lugar, desde que llegué a Tokio no me había sentido tan cómoda y tranquila como cuando llegó aquí, así que me gustaría poder hacerlo aún más increíble de lo que ya es.

—Y… ¿su nombre es? —preguntó la mujer cada vez más intrigada.

—Oh, mis modales zura~, olvidé presentarme. Soy Kunikida Hanamaru —informó la chica algo apenada.

A Maru le pareció que el rostro de la mujer barista había palidecido ligeramente, pero realmente sólo fue por un segundo y no estaba segura de lo que había visto realmente así que lo descartó.

—Muy bien Kunikida-san, yo le haré llegar su petición a nuestra gerente. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? ¿Desea ordenar algo? —dijo en tono serio, sí hubo sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer, solo había sido por unos instantes y su voz sonaba tan monótona como al principio.

—Una leche con café y galletas, de esas con sabor a mantequilla, por favor —exclamó perdiendo el interés en ella y volcandolo en sus alrededores.

—Muy bien Kunikida-san, en un momento tendré lista su orden —la dejó para girarse a atender su pedido.

Maru se retiró de la barra al darse cuenta de que no habría más conversación con la barista del día. Había algo en su mirada que la tenía algo extrañada, sólo que no sabía como describir ese sentimiento, pero la hacía sentir intranquila. De alguna manera la había intrigado aunque no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero por ese día, era suficiente, tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes. Sólo quería sentarse en su mesa favorita, una que se encontraba un poco alejada de las demás en donde el ruido del cuchicheo de las otras mesas no le alcanzaba a molestar y tomando el libro que leería, se dejó inundar por el bienestar que café bohemio llevaba a su vida.

* * *

Cuando Maru llegó a casa, se encontró con que Yoshiko había llegado antes que ella y por primera vez en todo el semestre, la vió sentada leyendo un libro sobre la escuela.

—¡Ya llegué zura~! —saludó Maru riéndose—. ¿Es eso acaso un libro? —preguntó extrañada de ver a su amiga tan interesada en la lectura.

—Lo es. Estoy en una sesión de estudio intensiva —explicó Yoshiko, acomodando sus lentes y revolviéndose en la silla—. Pero esto es tan aburrido. No sé cómo hace la gente para leer durante tanto tiempo —miró al reloj en su muñeca—. Llevo 2 horas pero siento que he estado aquí sentada durante meses.

—No seas exagerada Yoshiko-chan, lo que pasa es que no has estudiado nada en lo que va del semestre, es lógico que se te acumulen las lecciones zura~ —Maru dejó sus cosas en el armario y se dirigió a la cocina—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar?

—¡Es Yohane! —la corrigió exaltada desde la sala—. Y si, me gustaría mucho eso. Llevo semanas sin alimentarme.

—¿Semanas? ¿O cómo desde hace una hora que te comiste todo mi jarrón de galletas zura~? —Maru se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con la evidencia del crimen en las manos.

—Oh… si, eso… te lo repondré luego —dijo sin vergüenza alguna volviendo a su libro, pero pareció recordar algo y de la mesa de centro levantó un puño de cartas—. Por cierto, tienes correspondencia.

Como un bólido, Maru salió de la cocina hasta llegar a la mesa prácticamente arrancando los sobres de las manos de su amiga que tuvo que protegerse de que le cayera encima, que al final eso terminó pasando.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquila Zuramaru, aún no he hechizado esos sobres para que desaparezcan o algo, aquí van a seguir aún después de que hagas esa cena que me prometiste —se quejó Yoshiko empujando ligeramente a Maru para apartarla pero esta no se quitaba.

—No zura~, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho… —Maru descartaba los sobres rápidamente, buscando el que verdaderamente ansiaba leer.

—¿Sigues escribiendote con esa Pen? —Yoshiko al fin pudo salir de debajo de Maru—. ¿Ya sabes por qué se llama Pen? ¿Es ese un nombre real acaso? ¿Será por pingüino? ¿Saldrá en Jappari Park?

—¡Que no es pingüino zura~! ¡Ni sale en Jappari Park! ¡¿Cuantas veces he tenido que decirtelo?! Es Ms. Pen, y no tiene nada que ver con un pingüino. Es más, no sé ni de dónde sacas eso —refunfuñó sentandose en el suelo.

Maru quería seguir debatiendo pero su corazón se apretó dentro de su pecho cuando se dió cuenta que no había recibido lo que había estado esperando, al contrario, era peor.

—Regresaron mi carta zura~ —exclamó en un hilo de voz que preocupo a Yoshiko—. Dice aquí que fue rechazada por el destinatario.

El corazón de Maru dió un vuelco, y su mente iba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una explicación aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Debe ser algun error de la oficina de correos —dijo Yoshiko de manera despreocupada para restarle importancia y evitar que su amiga rompiera en llanto.

—Sí, tienes razón Yoshiko-chan, eso debe ser —se talló los ojos, no estaba verdaderamente convencida de lo que decía Yoshiko, pero quería creer que todo había sido un error—. Iré mañana a arreglarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sus temores fueron confirmados cuando, en la oficina de correos, le explicaron que no había ningún error. La carta fue entregada correctamente y el destinatario se negó a recibirla, por lo que le había sido devuelta.

Maru no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lamentablemente, durante todos sus intercambios con Ms. Pen, jamás habían propuesto otro medio de contacto, así que cortada la comunicación por correspondencia, no tenía otra forma de contactarla, pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente e incluso si tenía que ir al fin del mundo, lo iba a hacer.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la editora que le había proporcionado la información de contacto inicial. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero su llamada fue atendida por fin.

Las noticias no pudieron ser más desalentadoras. Gracias a su persuasiva conversación, Maru pudo sacarle a la editora que no era la única que estaba teniendo problemas para contactar a Ms. Pen. Incluso en la editorial habían perdido el contacto con ella y su editora estaba más que molesta por la situación. Maru tuvo que aguantar hasta que la mujer terminó su rabieta para poder obtener algo más de información, pero no fue mucho.

Como no había conseguido nada realmente que le dijera qué había pasado con Ms. Pen, tuvo que recurrir a otras medidas desesperadas que le produjeron ansiedad.

Se armó de valor para acudir personalmente a la dirección a la cual había estado dirigiendo la correspondencia. No lo había hecho antes por pena ya que eso era un atrevimiento demasiado grande y no quería romper la privacidad de su autora favorita, pero a cuestiones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Inicialmente pensó que tenía la dirección equivocada, ni siquiera sabía que podía existir un sitio así. El lugar en donde estaba era simplemente la zona residencial más exclusiva de Tokio, esa que con dificultad aparecía en el mapa por lo costosa que era. Sentía que ni siquiera estaba vestida a la altura de las personas que ahí vivían y que en cualquier momento alguien le diría que, ni aun yendo de etiqueta era digna de pisar ese suelo, pero tuvo que dejar todas sus inseguridades de lado cuando encontró el número de la casa que había estado buscando. Y por supuesto, ésta tenía que ser la casa más grande de todo el lugar, con una barda que abarcaba prácticamente toda la calle.

En el centro, había un portón enorme, y a un costado estaba la puerta principal, a la cual se dirigió Maru. Esperaba encontrar ahí el nombre de la familia a la que pertenecía esa casa, como usualmente se acostumbraba, pero no había nada, solo la imagen de un pez sagrado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, un fuerte ruido la hizo saltar asustada con el corazón desbocado pues creyó que era una advertencia por su impertinencia de estar en ese lugar. El portón se abrió y de su interior salió un auto muy elegante, como era de esperarse en ese tipo de lugares. Un hombre vestido con un ostentoso traje iba conduciendo y, en la parte trasera, pudo ver que iba una una linda chica de cabellera rojiza. Sólo no pudo percatarse de más detalles pues la puerta frente a ella está por cerrarse y aprovechando la situación, se escabulló en el interior.

Caminó por el jardín interior hasta llegar a la puerta principal de una gran y hermosa mansión de estilo tradicional que bien parecía el palacio del emperador, dicha puerta fue abierta por una mujer de mediana edad, vistiendo el clásico uniforme de servidumbre japonés. Todo le parecía surreal, como salido de uno de sus libros de historia samurái; un gran cliché de la vida elegante y tradicional que todos soñaban con tener en Tokio.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo la mujer, en tono formal y con mirada despectiva sin sorprenderse de verla ahí.

Maru se acomodó la falda tratando de disimular su nerviosismo porque evidentemente estaba de polizón.

—Yo… Emmm… Buenas tardes —dijo apenada, recordando apenas sus modales—. Estoy buscando a Ms. Pen, ¿ella vive aquí? —estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contener su muletilla mordiéndose los labios, no quería que esta delatara su procedencia, odiaba sentirse en desventaja por esa razón.

Por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de que había sido muy estúpido de su parte haber llegado a ese lugar y de esa manera, pues ni siquiera contaba con un nombre real para poder buscar a la razón de su viaje. Estaba consciente de que Ms. Pen tenía un nombre y un apellido y se lamentaba tanto no haber platicado de ello en su momento, cuando se carteaban. Ahí, parada frente a la ama de llaves, sólo quería solo que la tierra se abriera y la devorará por su atrevimiento.

El rostro de la mujer no reflejó nada, ni un ápice de simpatía o reconocimiento a sus palabras. La observó de pies a cabeza antes de responder a su cuestionamiento.

—Permítame un momento —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Maru que tembló ante el golpe.

¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que dentro de toda esa locura encontrara alguna respuesta? El nerviosismo que sintió cuando vió la enorme mansión no se comparaba con el que estaba sintiendo ahora que cabía la posibilidad de encontrar a su escritora favorita. Comenzó a respirar tan rápido que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Sus manos sudaban y se sentía tan ansiosa como nunca antes se había sentido. Yoshiko tenía razón, sus sentimientos por la escritora no eran tan puros como quería aparentar. Aunque… aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera llamando a la policía y la llevarán detenida por allanamiento de morada y en ese caso no tenía escapatoria, era toda su culpa.

Tuvo que detener su tren de pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta. Contuvo su respiración esperando a que su ansiedad no delatara lo nerviosa que estaba y si era bueno o malo lo recibiría de todas formas.

—Venga conmigo —la ama de llaves apareció de nuevo abriendo la puerta y le dió el paso para que entrara a la mansión.

Maru la siguió en silencio esperando que al finalizar se encontrará cara a cara con Ms. Pen.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —una fuerte voz la sorprendió en cuanto entró en aquella habitación a donde la ama de llaves la había conducido.

Un hombre alto, mucho más alto que ella, de cabello cano y estoica figura la miraba con molestia, más bien con furia. El aura del hombre era imponente, sus ojos eran tan helados que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Mi… mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru —hizo una reverencia con torpeza evitando su muletilla a toda costa—. Estoy buscando a Ms. Pen —intentó disimular el temblor en su voz pero era obvio lo nerviosa que estaba.

Al pronunciar el nombre de su adoraba autora, el rostro del hombre se transformó aún más si es que eso era posible todavía.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —espetó el hombre con la cara roja de ira—. ¿Te mandó mi… esa mujer? — se corrigió escupiendo esto último con total desprecio.

—No yo no… —balbuceó aterrorizada.

—Escúchame bien jovencita —el hombre estaba de pie en medio de la habitación que parecía ser un estudio—, y puedes hacerle llegar el mensaje a esa mujer. ¡Ella ya no tiene nada que ver con esta familia! Desde el día en que decidió deshonrarme con tan vergonzosa revelación, ha renunciado a ser parte de nosotros y se lo dije muy claro. ¡Qué no habría marcha atrás! No sé con qué intención te ha mandado aquí, pero no tengo deseos de averiguarlo. Dile que si ya terminó de jugar a la rebelde, entonces que enmiende el tremendo error que ha cometido y tal vez pueda llegar a perdonar su ofensa... algún día —concluyó el hombre, sumamente molesto cruzado de brazos.

Maru aún se mantuvo estupefacta sin saber que contestar, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, debía ser demasiado horrible para Ms. Pen.

—Ahora vayase, y no vuelvas más —la despidió el hombre sin darle alguna oportunidad a réplica, aunque no es como que Maru pudiera darla—. No dudaré en llamar a seguridad si vuelve a interrumpir la tranquilidad de mi hogar —la amenazó con dureza.

Maru retrocedió dispuesta a dejar la habitación pero se topó con la ama de llaves a sus espaldas.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —la ama de llaves se acercó al hombre para entregarle un sobre el cual le tiró a la cara a Maru para que la tomara del suelo donde fue a dar—. Puedes decirle también que no queremos seguir recibiendo su correo. Es una vergüenza para nosotros hacerlo.

Maru se quedó helada, pero aún así tomó el sobre por inercia del piso, realmente no alcanzaba a entender qué es lo que había pasado. Ms. Pen debía haber vivido allí sin embargo algo terrible había sucedido como para que la echarán de esa manera. El hombre la despidió sin más dilaciones y la ama de llaves la sujetó del brazo hasta sacarla de la casa y cerró la puerta en su cara dejándola sin palabras y en manos de unos hombres de traje que, al menos con más amabilidad, la llevaron a la calle.

Sentía un vacío en el estómago y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. ¿Era eso lo que había pasado? ¿Habían corrido a Ms. Pen de su casa? ¿Qué terrible destino le había dado la vida? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Maru regresó al departamento con un mar de dudas y con la desesperanza y la desesperación aún más dolorosas. Esperaba conseguir algo de información, pero ésto era demasiado cruel. No tenía más pistas para continuar con su investigación, había llegado a un callejón sin salida, sólo que no iba a rendirse ahí.

El sobre que le entregó ese hombre era la penúltima carta que había enviado a Ms. Pen, cuando simplemente había pensado que se había atrasado la correspondencia, pero que pronto recibiría su respuesta.

No sabía quién era el hombre a ciencia cierta, pero tal vez su callejón sin salida si tenía una salida después de todo. Esa casa le pertenecía a alguien, y para ese alguien, Ms. Pen era lo suficientemente importante como para sentirse avergonzado por algo que ella había hecho. Porque ahora estaba segura de que Ms. Pen era una mujer, lo cual le había hecho sentir más felicidad de lo que quería admitir.

Yoshiko siempre le dijo que había la posibilidad de que Ms. Pen fuera Mr. Pen y su enamoramiento lésbico tomara un giro inesperado hacia el SS Heterosexual, pero no era así, Ms. Pen era una mujer y podía seguir navegando el barco SS Lesbiandad. Aunque lejos de sentirse bien, estaba ahora demasiado ansiosa como para poder pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba un nuevo camino para poder seguir su investigación y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era averiguando a quien le pertenecía esa casa. Sin embargo, no pensó que sería tan difícil. Quien quiera que fuera el dueño, tenía muy bien escondida esa información. No se atrevió a ir nuevamente debido a la amenaza de aquel hombre, pero eso no significaba que no podía andar por la zona, haciendo algunas preguntas.

Lo único que obtuvo con ese método fue una gran cantidad de negativas y silencios. Encima de ser una familia rica, también era una familia muy respetada. Nadie, ni una sola de las personas a las que preguntó, le dio alguna pista de quién podría vivir en ese lugar. Nadie quería tener problemas con esa familia.

Maru pasó toda la semana obsesionada en la búsqueda de información. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse antes de obtener algo más. Incluso aumentó su conocimiento en el uso de la red para indagar en los registros públicos, pero nada pudo encontrar. ¿Cómo hallar a quien no quiere ser encontrado?

Cansada de la actitud de su amiga, Yoshiko arrastró a Maru fuera de la casa después de descubrirla peleando con la computadora. Ya era necesario que tomara un descanso o terminaría peor. La chica parecía que llevaba un par de días sin bañarse y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le hacían lucir demacrada, incuso sus mejillas regordetas parecían haber perdido volumen y eso era inaudito para alguien como Maru.

—¡Qué rayos! ¿Es que acaso te sientes Kae Serinuma o qué? No puedes estar aquí en tu cuarto encerrada, llorando porque tu Ms. Pen desapareció —la agitó con violencia para sacarla de su estupor—. Ni siquiera pienses que por esto vas a bajar de peso como la fujoshi esa.

—¡No! ¡Déjame Yoshiko-chan! —forcejeó con la sábana que su amiga intentaba quitarle de encima ya que estaba tirada en la cama.

—¡Yo-ha-ne! ¡Y no te voy a dejar! —de un jalón le sacó la sábana y la levantó como pudo de la cama—. Aunque no hayas comido dos días, sigues pensando lo mismo, así que anda ya que no te aguanto.

La obligó a ponerse en pie y tomar una ducha para que pudiera sacarla a pasear a algún lugar u distraerse, Maru accedió un tanto renuente, no quería perder tiempo en su búsqueda, pero eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Ya con la cabeza despejada luego del baño, puso la condición de que ella escogería el lugar al que irían.

La idea de un viernes por la noche para Yoshiko era una salida a una de las múltiples fiestas que se daban cerca de la universidad pero Maru tenía otra cosa en mente y su amiga lo descubrió en el momento en que Maru tomó una gran caja entre sus pequeños brazos antes de salir de la casa.

—¿A dónde piensas que iremos cargando eso, Zuramaru? —preguntó con algo de temor a la respuesta quizás no había sido tan buena idea sacarla de la casa después de todo.

—Iremos al café bohemio zura~, tengo que entregar los libros que encargué para ellos —explicó Maru con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Yoshiko se golpeó la frente.

—¿Vas a llevar libros al café que está plagado de libros? —Yoshiko levantó una ceja incrédula.

—Te lo dije, tienen todos los libros que puedas soñar, menos los de…

—No me digas… Ms. Pen~ —la interrumpió exclamando el nombre de la autora con sarcasmo.

—Sí, no tienen los de Ms. Pen zura~ y eso no lo puedo permitir, hice una petición hace unos días pero dudo que los compren pronto y ésto no puede seguir así. ¡Tengo que solucionarlo! —exclamó decidida.

—La vida en la gran ciudad te ha vuelto muy obsesiva Zuramaru. Este tema de Ms. Pen está yéndose de tus manos y vas a terminar toda loca, friki y tonta como esos Lovelivers, pero ésta bien, aún así te aprecio, aunque seas una otaku loca —Maru bufó dándole una mirada de cachorro enojado y Yoshiko se encogió de hombros—. Bueno como sea, tengo ganas de conocer ese lugar que tanto presumes y ver si es tan bueno como dices.

—Te encantará zura~, es el mejor lugar de todo Tokio —Yoshiko tuvo que desviar la mirada porque Maru brilló con tal intensidad que era irritante.

Las expectativas de Yoshiko no eran altas, pero aún así el lugar era… diferente a como lo había imaginado. Le dió la impresión de entrar a una biblioteca combinada con uno de esos cafés temáticos y música ambiental de fondo, todo un sitio extraño de extraños y eso le agradó.

Maru le pidió que tomara asiento mientras ella se encargaba de hacer el pedido y entregar los libros.

—¡Hola You-chan! —saludó Maru a su amiga, que ahora estaba en su turno de barista para su fortuna.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Maru-chan! Ya tenías un rato sin venir —se quejó la chica, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de verla de nuevo—, pensé que nos habías abandonado.

—Claro que no zura~, es sólo que estuve algo ocupada… pero ya estoy otra vez aquí. Extrañaba tu deliciosa leche con café como no tienes una idea —exclamó emocionada—. ¿Tendrás de esas deliciosas galletas que siempre como?

—Claro Maru-chan, para ti, las galletas especiales de la casa. ¿Vienes con una amiga? —dijo al percatarse de la presencia de la otra chica.

—Sí, una amiga de la infancia de hecho y mi algunas veces molesta y excéntrica compañera de cuarto zura~ —dijo eso último más fuerte para que fuera escuchado por Yoshiko quien ya se había distraído mirando los estantes y sólo le remedó con una mueca—. ¿Podrás hacer un café de esos especialmente amargos para ella zura~? No le gustan las cosas dulces.

—¡Yousoro! —You se cuadró haciendo su típico saludo militar y se giró a la máquina de café—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí? —señaló a la caja que aún estaba cargando Maru.

—¡Oh! Esto es algo que traigo como regalo —Maru la colocó sobre la barra—. No sé si te conté, pero el otro día traía una petición especial para que se la entregaras al gerente del café, pero no estabas, estaba esa otra barista, umm… —Maru se rascó la barbilla tratando de recordar el nombre—. Kurosawa-san, creo que ese era su nombre. Quería que el café integrara una colección más de libros y ella dijo que pasaría mi petición al gerente.

—¿En serio? ¿Ella dijo eso? —You se rascó la cabeza confundida—. ¿Y entonces tú decidiste que lo mejor sería traer los libros por ti misma?

—Bueno You-chan, no son unos libros cualquiera, son simplemente los mejores libros escritos jamás —la emoción de Maru era palpable, tanto que You tenía que aguantar sus ganas de reír.

—¿Y por qué no pasas a entregárselos a nuestra querida gerente? —sugirió aún con la risa en la boca—. Estoy segura que estará contenta de recibirte.

—¡¿De verdad zura~?! ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —los ojos de Maru prácticamente brillaban a causa de la emoción.

—Puedes pasar, no creo que se moleste de cualquier manera y si lo hace ya estaré en Hawaii —dijo eso ultimo muy bajito, más para ella que para Maru—. Ve en lo que terminó de preparar tu pedido —You levantó la puerta que estaba incorporada a la barra para que Maru pudiera pasar por debajo.

Le señaló la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y dejó que su amiga se encargara de lo demás.

—¡Buena suerte marinera! —le dió su saludo yousoro.

No había esperado poder hablar personalmente con el dueño del lugar, pero qué mejor manera de entregar su regalo y de paso hacer válida su petición, en caso de que Kurosawa-san no la hubiera entregado como le había prometido. No es que desconfiara de ella claro estaba, pero había algo en su mirada que le daba escalofríos y le hacía sospechar que no había sido sincera con ella.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le respondieran. Una desconocida voz salió del interior de la oficina indicándole que pasara.

—Disculpe… —Maru abrió la puerta con algo de temor y se sorprendió al toparse con Dia Kurosawa.

—Kunikida-san —exclamó Dia, asombrada de verla allí.

La sorpresa de Maru radicó más que nada por sentirse descubierta por el discurrir de sus propias cavilaciones sobre Dia, por un segundo sintió que la mujer podría haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado por su mente, segundos antes. Inicialmente no se percató que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas no estaba sola, había una mujer sentada detrás del escritorio de la oficina. Una rubia y muy guapa mujer la miró extrañada y Maru supuso sería la gerente del café.

—Em… buenas noches —hizo una reverencia tímida dirigida hacia ambas mujeres—. Yo… quisiera hablar con usted —dijo eso último a la mujer rubia.

—With me? Why? —habló en otro idioma.

Era extranjera. " _Por supuesto"_ , pensó Maru, probablemente esa era la razón por la que no estaba familiarizada con la obra de Ms. Pen, esa era una explicación lógica.

—Lo que sucede es que hace unos días hice una petición dirigida hacia la gerente del café y quería saber si la había recibido y había tenido tiempo para considerarlo —explicó Maru, algo temerosa, pero decidida más que nunca a no salir de ese lugar sin una respuesta afirmativa.

—Oh sí… —interrumpió Dia con voz nerviosa—. ¿Recuerda los papeles que le entregué el otro día... O'hara-san?

El entrometimiento de la barista le pareció algo grosero a Maru, pero pensó que probablemente tenía una buena relación con la gerente y por eso tuvo tal atrevimiento.

—Emm… ¿Te importaría explicarte un poco mejor, Dia… san? —la rubia miró a la aludida alzando las cejas.

Aunque no conocía a esa mujer, a Maru le dió la impresión de que algo estaba mal. La rubia extranjera parecía querer echarse a reír en cualquier momento y eso estaba empezando a mosquear a Maru.

—Bueno, recuerda que el otro día traje una petición de… ¿Kunikida-san? —Dia corroboró el nombre con Maru, quien asintió al escuchar su nombre—. Era sobre incluir al café la colección de libros de una poeta.

—No, no, no zura~ —fue el turno de Maru de interrumpir a Dia pues lo decía en una forma que no estaba dándole nada de crédito a su autora—. No es sólo una poeta, ¡Ella es la mejor poeta de nuestro tiempo! —exaltada, Maru se sentó frente a O'hara-san y depositó la caja de libros sobre el escritorio—. Su trabajo es maravilloso. Puedo entender que siendo usted una persona extranjera, no la conozca, pero en verdad, me he tomado el atrevimiento de traer la colección completa de libros para donarlos a la cafetería. Mire —Maru comenzó a sacar los libros y a acomodarlos uno a uno frente a Mari, quien la miraba con una especie de fascinación.

—¿Y por qué es que no tenemos estos libros en nuestra colección, Dia-san? —preguntó la rubia como si le estuviera llamando la atención.

—Porque… a usted… no le gustan —Dia se ensombreció en su semblante.

—Really? Pues entonces creo que he cometido un error, esta jovencita parece muy insistente y no creo que pueda negarme ante los encantos de esta entusiasta de la poesía… —dijo tajante.

—Pero…

—¿Tienes alguna objeción para incluirlos en la colección del café? —alzó la voz con fuerza y con una mirada burlona hacia Dia.

A Maru le parecía una interacción interesante la que tenían las dos mujeres. Sentía que no se estaba enterando de todo lo que pasaba, pero qué más daba, estaba por convencerla y era lo que importaba.

—¿Cúal es su libro favorito Kunikida-san? —se dirigió a Maru.

—Oh vaya… —Maru se recargó en el asiento y se rascó la barbilla cavilando la respuesta—. Es difícil decidir, el primero me encanta, es el que he leído un millón de veces, pero el último es… increíble… magnífico… la autora desnuda su alma de una forma cautivadora y radical… que me hizo cuestionar muchas cosas de mí y de mi razón de ser...

—¿En verdad crees eso de ese libro? —la interrumpió Dia asombrada.

Mari la miró y soltó una risita.

—Gracias por su recomendación Kunikida-san —Mari tomó ambos libros de la mesa—. Tengo que retirarme por hoy, pero creo que Dia-san~ puede encargarse del resto, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Dia estaba sonrojado, cosa que se le hizo curioso a Hanamaru, es como si estuviera avergonzada. Kurosawa Dia se le hacía una persona intrigante e irritante o antipática según el caso, ya que siempre parecía ocultar algo o actuar como si el mundo no la mereciera y eso le causaba ganas de conocer, al menos en cierta medida.

—No tienes que irte… aún tenemos cosas que arreglar —le respondió a Mari aunque su voz sonó algo suplicante, cosa que hizo sonreír a la gerente.

—¡Oh si que lo tengo que hacer! —le picó la nariz, a lo que Dia respondió con un gesto gracioso que la hizo reír.

La mujer extranjera se acercó a decir algunas cosas al oído de Dia que sólo la hizo sonrojar más. Su rostro siempre imperturbable contrastaba graciosamente con el rostro que estaba mostrando ahora y Maru no podía evitar sentirse curiosa por lo que la gerente le había dicho. Es como ver a una orgullosa pantera siendo burlada en su ego más profundo y haciéndola ver como uno más de los demás.

—Gusto en conocerte Kunikida-san, espero verte aquí más a menudo… Bye~! —le lanzó un beso a Maru de forma extrovertida.

—¡Adiós zura~ y gracias! —se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Gracias a ti darling~... —guiño un ojo cómplice y la gerente abandonó la oficina, dejando a Maru y a Dia a solas.

El silencio se impuso por unos instantes en los que ninguna parecía con ganas de hablar.

—Es una persona interesante zura~ —dijo Maru para romper el hielo entre ellas.

—Es molesta —se quejó Dia, quien ya había retomado su color normal y su mal humor también—. Supongo que tendremos que acomodar los libros.

—Si zura~, he pensado bien en dónde quedarían mejor —Maru se puso de pie y acomodó nuevamente sus libros dentro de la caja a lo que Dia solo la vio con escepticismo.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—Si se trata de poesía, yo no bromeó zura~ —infló las mejillas con molestia como un hámster, o eso le pareció a Dia.

—Lo que tú digas… —sin decir más, se acercó a ayudarla a llevar la caja que Maru le entregó aún recelosa.

Con su plática y todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de la gerente, Maru había olvidado que Yoshiko la estaba acompañando pero cuando salieron de la oficina, encontró a su amiga sentada en la misma mesa en la que la había dejado, sólo que ahora estaba devorando un libro que seguramente había encontrado en la sección gótica.

Dia comenzó a hacer espacio en el anaquel de poesía en el lugar que ella quería, pero a Maru no le parecía que sus libros favoritos estuvieran hasta abajo de los demás relegados del resto.

—¿Podríamos ponerlos en el anaquel superior zura~? —le dijo agachándose para sacar del estante los que Dia ya había acomodado.

—No lo creo. Tengo estos anaqueles ordenados alfabéticamente y van a permanecer de la misma forma —explicó Dia, sin detener su actividad yendo por los libros que Maru estaba acomodando arriba.

—¡Oh! Así que tú eres la obsesiva del orden —afirmó Maru, con una media sonrisa dejando que Dia se llevará los libros—. Ya decía yo que You-chan no había sido capaz de organizar algo como eso.

—No —se levantó orgullosa inflando el pecho—, fui yo quien lo hizo, me gusta que todo esté perfectamente acomodado, ordenado y en control.

—¿Acaso tienes un TOC? —dijo en broma y Dia la vio de lado algo mosqueada—. Eso está bien zura~, me gusta el orden, sobre todo el orden de biblioteca. Eso es sexy zura~.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellas. Maru se sentía algo avergonzada porque había hablado de más y ahora Dia la miraba como si tuviera tres ojos. No es como que hubiera dicho algo malo, era lindo que alguien fuera tan ordenado, sólo no ayudaba el hecho de que Dia no le quitara la vista de encima.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto de esta tal Ms. Pen, Kunikida-san? —Dia rompió el silencio, sin despegar su vista de Maru, aunque eso no relajó a ninguna de las dos.

—Pensé que no los conocía zura~ —Maru la vió extrañada.

—Nunca dije eso —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo que no —Maru comenzó a acomodar los libros en orden alfabético, tal como lo quería Dia—. ¿Podría dejar ese "Kunikida-san"? —Maru imitó la voz estirada de Dia—. Sólo llameme Maru, o Hanamaru. Es un poco extraño que me hable de esa manera tan formal cuando tenemos casi la misma edad… creo. Me da algo de escalofríos —hizo el gesto de temblar.

—Lo siento por eso… Hanamaru-san —se disculpó Dia, sin dejar su tono solemne que no convenció del todo a Maru.

—Ya es un avance —se rascó la barbilla—, iremos trabajando en eso zura~.

—No veo porque... —iba a repelarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo al ver a la chica tan ensimismada sosteniendo uno de los libros.

—Entonces, ¿quiere saber la razón por la que me gusta Ms. Pen? —Dia asintió a la pregunta que de pronto hizo Maru—. Supongo que es la facilidad con la que puede transmitir sus sentimientos con las palabras. Siempre que la leo es como si me pudiera conectar directamente con la persona que ha escrito eso. Si estaba sintiendo felicidad o tristeza, si estaba escribiendo con desesperación, o si simplemente se estaba desahogando; todo eso puedo sentirlo cuando la leo. Además de que tiene una escritura impecable. En verdad es la persona a quien más admiro —suspiró como si fuera una enamorada.

—¿Cómo puedes admirar tanto a alguien a quien no conoces? —rebatió Dia algo irritada por el comportamiento de Maru.

—En eso te equivocas. Claro que la conozco zura~ —Maru le pidió a Dia que se acercara, le iba a contar su secreto—. Ella era mi amiga por correspondencia zura~, hablamos de muchas cosas y por mucho tiempo —dijo con orgullo fanático.

—¿De verdad? —Dia levantó la ceja—. Pero no es a alguien a quien conozcas en persona, podría estarte engañando, ya sabes… podría ser un tipo gordo haciéndose pasar por chica o algún pervertido extraño.

—Ahora suenas como Yoshiko-chan —Maru hizo un puchero que hizo que Dia desviara la mirada—. Yo confio en ella. Puede que te cueste entender lo que es confiar en alguien a quien nunca has visto, Dia-san, pero te puedo asegurar que si se puede establecer una conexión con una persona así. Ella es… bueno, ella es especial.

—Ella te gusta —dijo Dia con un dedo acusatorio sobre Maru.

La declaración hizo que Maru se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—Es mi amiga zura~, claro que me gusta —exclamó la chica tratando de sonar lo más normal que pudiera.

—No lo entiendo, pero me da gusto por ti, Hanamaru-san —dijo con cortesía.

Dia continuó acomodando los libros en los estantes para que todos estuvieran correctamente colocados, eso dió tiempo a que Maru recuperara su color.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado zura~? ¿Qué te guste alguien que está a kilómetros de distancia, pero que sabes que la conexión que comparten es más fuerte que cualquier otra que hayas establecido con alguien que se encuentra más cerca de ti —comenzó a divagar hablando y hablando—. Y entonces piensas que quieres saber más de esa persona, pero cuando decides acercarte, descubres que no lo puedes hacer porque esa persona desapareció —la voz de Maru sonaba verdaderamente decepcionada, por algunos minutos había olvidado por completo la terrible situación en la que seguramente estaba su querida Ms. Pen.

—Yo… no… Ahora si me siento perdida —Dia entró en pánico al ver a Maru ponerse triste, eso era demasiado con lo que lidiar.

—No es nada zura~, sólo un mal pensamiento que llegó a mí —suspiró derrotada limpiándose las comisuras de los ojos.

—¿Y tienes algún otro libro favorito? —Dia intentó cambiar el tema—. Claro, además de todos los de Ms. Pen.

—¿Eh? Si… sigo otros autores. Hace poco leí la obra de...

Ambas mujeres estuvieron platicando amenamente por un buen rato. Maru descubrió que la plática con Dia Kurosawa podía ser muy amena a pesar de los toscos modos que demostró en un inicio. La mujer estaba cursando la misma carrera que ella cursaba, aunque en una universidad diferente. Una universidad muy prestigiosa y muy cara a la que ella misma intentó entrar obteniendo una beca pero ni siquiera la consideraron para ello.

Tan inmersa estaba en su plática que no se percató del tiempo, hasta que Yoshiko se acercó a ellas. Porque Maru había olvidado que su amiga estaba ahí. La charla con Dia había sido demasiado absorbente que se sorprendió de ello.

—Siento interrumpir su amena chachara de nerds, pero es bastante tarde ya y creo que sólo nos están esperando a nosotras para cerrar el café, Zuramaru —le hizo ver que en efecto no había nadie más en el local.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Dia.

—Las 12 —respondió Yoshiko rodando los ojos.

—¿De verdad zura~? Ni cuenta me di de la hora —exclamó exaltada.

—Evidentemente mi querida Zuramaru —se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora mueve tu gran y enorme trasero literario y vámonos a casa, ya pagué la cuenta. Me la debes.

—Si si, lo siento —se disculpó de Dia apenas dándole tiempo a decir nada y casi a rastras la sacó del local.

De camino a casa, Maru tuvo tiempo para pensar y reconocer que Dia le parecía una persona muy interesante y es que además de estar estudiando lo mismo que ella, sus gustos literarios eran increíbles. Tenían algunos gustos en común, pero eran los que no compartían, los que más le llamaban la atención.

Tan entretenida estaba que no se dió cuenta cuando fue que la pianista, que recién se enteró era novia de You, había dejado de tocar y ni siquiera recordaba que Yoshiko la hubiera estado esperando. Se sentía un poco mal de haber abandonado a su amiga, pero ella no parecía molesta en absoluto.

* * *

—¿Quién era esa chica con la que platicabas? —preguntó Yoshiko, cuando estuvieron en casa.

—Ella era Dia-san, es otra de las baristas del café zura~ —explicó Maru restándole importancia.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica, divertida con una cara de come mierda que molestó a Maru.

—¿Ya veo qué zura~? —refunfuñó.

—Pues nada, sólo digo que te ves contenta —se encogió de hombros con la misma risita burlona.

—Es porque estoy contenta de que por fin tengo la colección de Ms. Pen en el mejor lugar de todo Tokio zura~, es una victoria para el mundo de la poesía —Maru estaba tan orgullosa, que una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de oreja a oreja.

—No creo que todo el mundo de la poesía se sienta tan feliz como lo estás tú ahora, pero me da gusto que...

—¿Que hayan colocado la obra de Ms. Pen en el café? —la interrumpió Maru.

—No, me da gusto que hayas hecho una amiga —le aclaró—. Esa chica se veía tan contenta como tu ahora lo estás, ¿también es fan de esa autora?

—¿Dia-chan? No no zura~, ella no la ha leído, la conoce pero no la ha leído. ¡Apuesto que puedo hacer que la lea! —Maru levantó el puño con determinación—. Está estudiando literatura como yo, está por graduarse de hecho.

—¿Va en nuestra universidad? —Yoshiko trató de hacer memoria, pero no la recordaba—. Nunca la he visto antes.

—No, ella acude a Meji —explicó Maru y Yoshiko abrió la boca—. Ya sabes… esa que está al sur de la ciudad.

—Sé en dónde está. Vaya… no parece del tipo… ¿rica? Bueno, si se ve muy educada y eso, pero no pensé encontrar estudiantes de Meji trabajando en un café —se rascó el mentón—. ¿Tiene una beca o algo así? Nadie que estudie en Meji se rebaja a tener un trabajo de medio pelo como mesera o barista o lo que sea. Son tipos muy estirados.

—Debe tener una beca zura~, la verdad no lo pregunté, pero ya tengo algo más que hablar con ella la siguiente vez que la vea —exclamó Maru emocionada.

—Me alegro por ti Zuramaru, por fin tienes una persona real con la cual puedes platicar de esas cosas raras que te gustan —Yoshiko colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su amiga—. Y quién sabe, tal vez estemos hablando de que has conocido a la que será tu primera novia.

Maru se detuvo en seco, empujando a su amiga.

—No bromees conmigo zura~, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que...

—Nadie que no sea Ms. Pen —se pasó la mano por la cara—. Si, ya lo sé, pero esa chica, ella en verdad parecía interesada en ti, lo que es más de lo que podemos decir de tu amiga por correspondencia que sólo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—No puedes decir algo como eso tan solo por una plática, la primera plática real que tengo con ella y en la cual comparto más de dos frases seguidas —exclamó indignada.

—Tengo la verdad del observador y tuve suficiente tiempo para mirarlas y saber que hay potencial sentimental ahí —hizo una pose dramática.

—Estas loca Yoshiko-chan —Maru la empujó dándole un zape en la cabeza—. Dices tonterías.

—¡Nadie te conoce mejor que yo Zuramaru!

Maru y Yoshiko se habían confesado mutuamente años atrás que no sentían interés por los hombres, incluso habían intentado andar sin mucho éxito, tenían una mejor relación como amigas que como novias. No fue sorpresa para ellas que pudieran llevarse tan bien. Tan pronto salieron de su ciudad natal, Yoshiko comenzó a experimentar, cosa que Maru no veía mal, pero tampoco compartía su proceder, tener una novia por mes no era su ideal de romance.

Ella por otro lado disfrutaba de sus sentimientos, sabía que tenía un fuerte enamoramiento con su autora favorita que nunca iba a pasar a nada más de eso, pero era algo seguro, nadie podría rechazarla si no había a quien decirle y podía mantener la ilusión sin la decepción. Aún así, le intrigada el hecho de que Yoshiko dijera que la barista malhumorada se había fijado en ella.

—¿Se veía interesada? ¿Cómo interesada interesada o interesada porque soy curiosa o cómo? —Maru la miró con inocencia, en verdad estaba perdida cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

—Interesada como para tomar algo más que un café contigo —explicó picando las costillas de su amiga—. Ya sabes… una cena, o una película, o una disertación filosófica sobre el impacto de la poesía en la cultura millenial… bueno no sé qué clase de citas les gusten a ustedes las ratas de biblioteca, pero lo que quiero decir es que, su sonrisa, o lo que parecía una sonrisa si eso era una sonrisa, te la estaba dedicando sólo a ti.

—Yo no sé cómo es que puedes ver todas esas cosas zura~, sólo estabamos charlando de libros y ahora me estás diciendo que era toda una táctica de seducción. No entiendo como funcionan estas cosas —se quejó Maru.

—No tienes que entender nada Zuramaru, sólo debes gozarlo~ —dijo la última palabra en tono sexy y sugerente—. Es el cortejo de las nerds, el baile intelectual del amor friki. Es capaz de ofrecerte un libro como ofrenda de amor seguramente y tú le darías un ensayo de prosa con tu corazón envuelto.

—Bueno, ella me gustó para una charla solamente, no para otra cosa —aclaró ya que Yoshiko le estaba dando el avión—. Creo que mis visitas al café serán más interesantes intelectualmente hablando zura~.

—Eso es un buen comienzo, primero un café y después, bye bye loca obsesión por la señora pingüino. Kabum! Et finito, sayonara Jappari Park —hizo los gestos de decir adiós.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no tiene nada que ver con un pingüino?! ¡Y menos con Jappari Park!

—Nananana nananana welcome to the Jappari Park!~

~•~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Nota del autor: Este es el segundo capítulo de 4 capítulos que tendrá la historia en total. Este fic es en coautoría con mi novia y muy pronto esposa. Han preguntado sobre OMS y quiero decirles que estén tranquilos, no hemos abandonado la historia, la razón detrás de la falta de actualizaciones es que actualmente estamos próximas a casarnos y claro, tenemos el millón de cosas que hacer, pero hemos seguido escribiendo, así que pronto subiremos el siguiente capítulo, solo pido un poquitín de paciencia ._

 _Sin más preámbulo, disfruten la segunda parte de nuestro pingüino._

* * *

Día dejó que You y Riko se fueran a casa un poco antes de que su turno terminara, ella se quedó a terminar de lavar y cerrar todo. La verdad es que su cabeza estaba completamente revuelta y no tenía ganas de volver al departamento.

Inevitablemente con el paso de las horas se dió cuenta que no quería terminar pasando la noche en ese lugar, y decidió ir a casa, con la esperanza de que Mari, su compañera de departamento, aún siguiera en su cita y no llegaran las preguntas incómodas que sabía que vendrían.

—Llegas tarde darling~ —fue el saludo que la recibió en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Dia suspiró con desgano. De nada había servido esperar hasta entonces, Mari la había interceptado de cualquier manera.

—¿Y Kanan? Pensé que seguirían en su cita —Dia se quitó los zapatos con pereza, prolongando su entrada a la casa lo más que pudo.

—Está en mi habitación, ella se quedó dormida —cruzó las piernas de manera seductora—, ya sabes que la dejo muy agotada, no me puede seguir el paso.

—Ya… no es necesario ser tan específica —bufó Dia con irritación—. Iré a mi habitación, quiero dormir, ha sido un día largo.

—No te parece que me debes una explicación, señorita escritora —Mari se interpuso en su camino antes de que se le escabullera con su alarde de hostilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ahí estaba, el tema del que tanto quería huir y Mari no dudó en ponerlo sobre la mesa.

—Vamos Dia-chii, no esperaras que mienta por ti y no te pida una explicación al respecto, ¿cierto? —la rubia puso una manos sobre su cadera.

—Es justamente lo que deseaba —dijo con resignación. Ya sabía que Mari no lo dejaría ir.

Terminó de quitarse los zapatos y su abrigo, y después acompañó a Mari sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

—Entonces… ¿quién es ella? —le miró como si fuera el papá de Shinji.

—Kunikida Hanamaru —respondió Dia aún esquivando la cuestión.

Mari jaló sus cachetes con fuerza, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

—¡Mari! ¡Eso duele! —manoteó para quitársela de encima.

—Tu falta de confianza también duele darling. Ya sé que se llama Hanamaru, pero, ¿por qué mentiste sobre ser la gerente del café? Y aún peor, ¿Ms. Pen? ¿En serio?

Era complicado, todo era complicado en ese punto para ella. Quería contarlo, necesitaba desahogarse, pero a la vez sabía que si hablaba entonces Mari le daría consejos, consejos que probablemente tendría que seguir, y al final perdería lo poco del control que le quedaba de su vida y eso, eso le daba terror. El poco control que aún tenía de su vida era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

—¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te conté que tenía una amiga por correspondencia? —sus manos sudadas delataban su nerviosismo por tener que hablar.

—Como olvidarlo, te la pasabas hablando de lo genial que era esa chica, de lo mucho que tenían en común, de lo divertidas que eran sus cartas… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Umm… —Mari se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar—. Era algo de flores, estoy segura.

—Hanamaru —dijo Dia, revirando los ojos, su amiga podía ser muy idiota a veces.

—Ah sí… eso, Hanamaru… —Mari se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta—. Espera... ¿es la misma Hanamaru?

—Si, son la misma persona —explicó Dia con una risa nerviosa de frustración—. Encontré a mi chica por correspondencia.

—Pero entonces ahora entiendo menos Diachii, si son amigas, ¿cómo es que ella no lo sabe? —Mari se acercó a Dia poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas.

Dia suspiró.

—Eres tan lenta Mari, desearía que llegaras a las conclusiones por ti misma y me ahorraras la pena de explicarte mi propia y absurda mediocridad —llevó sus dedos al puente nasal rechazando la muestra de afecto de su amiga.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramática, en serio me estás asustando —Mari insistió tomando su mano aunque Dia la había rechazado inicialmente.

—Antes de todo el desastre, ya sabes… cuando papá me corrió de la casa. Siempre recibía las cartas de Hanamaru sin problemas, pero entonces, cuando publiqué el libro donde hablé de mis miedos y sobre mi sexualidad, papá pensó que la persona con la que intercambiaba correspondencia era algo más… en plan romántico, creo que eso fue lo que lo hizo perder la cabeza. Después de eso no quise seguir intercambiando correo con ella. Nunca le dí mi nueva dirección. Pensé que simplemente se olvidaría de ello y ya, como cualquier otra persona que comparte una afición simple, pero...

—Pero no fue así… —Mari la abrazó—. ¿Cómo te encontró?

—Ella no sabe que me encontró —aclaró Dia sin apartar a Mari—. Es por eso que no le quiero revelar mi identidad, no tiene caso, Ms. Pen es cosa del pasado, ella nunca volverá.

—No podrás seguir corriendo por siempre Diachii, eres demasiado talentosa como para que no sigas publicando tu obra —Mari la apretó contra su pecho.

—No quiero volver a eso, ya te lo dije. Quiero que la cafetería tenga éxito, hacer de ella un lugar seguro y tranquilo. Poder escribir desde el anonimato y ya está, no necesito que nadie sepa que Ms. Pen es una lesbiana closetera de 25 años que está demasiado asustada de su propio padre como para vivir su vida. Eso es patético.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas.

—Creo que deberías decirle a esa niña quien eres —dijo Mari finalmente, después de tomarse un momento para pensarlo.

—¿Para qué? Es mejor que no lo sepa, ella no necesita saber que la persona a la que admira es una cobarde pusilánime —suspiró con desgana.

—Pero ella te importa lo suficiente como para mentirle —le pellizcó una mejilla con dulzura—. Tienes que ser sincera Dia, ese tipo de mentiras siempre terminan haciendo una bola de nieve que te aplastará más adelante, you should tell her…

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no te quería contar? Vas a estar molestándome para que le diga la verdad y me niego a hacerlo… —trató de componerse.

—No te equivoques Diachii, la decisión al final será tuya. Lo único que quiero evitar es que tus miedos te hagan tomar el camino fácil y al final termines arruinándolo todo, cuando tienes una flor tan preciosa en tus manos —la rubia acarició el largo cabello negro de Dia.

Dia pensó que no habría forma de que se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía pero estaba equivocada, las palabras de Mari la dejaron literalmente en la lona. Se sentía de lo peor.

—¡Mari~! —la voz de Kanan se escuchó desde la habitación de la rubia.

—Ya voy sweet honey~ —le gritó en contestación.

—Te extraño y tengo frío —gimoteó.

—Es hora de irme —la rubia se dirigió a Dia—, antes de que Kanan salga a buscarme en paños menores darling~.

—Si si, ya veré —Dia la despidió, lo que menos quería era ver a la novia de su amiga en ropa interior si es que realmente la estaba usando.

—Piensalo Diachii —Mari iba ya hacia su habitación pero se detuvo un instante—, la chica te admira y no hay forma de que deje de hacerlo al conocer la otra parte de ti… No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

Mari reanudó su camino dejando que miles de pensamientos invadieran a Dia, aunque no quería escuchar a ninguno realmente.

El día que Hanamaru llegó al café, sintió que su corazón casi salía de su pecho. Cómo es que su amiga, la chica que vivía en una ciudad lejana en la península de Izu, a por lo menos a cuatro horas de distancia, en tren bala, porque sí, lo había investigado; cómo es que estaba ahí, parada frente a ella, explicando los motivos por los que su pequeña cafetería no podía ser perfecta si no poseía la obra de la que tanto estaba huyendo, la obra que decidió dejar en su pasado, la obra que había avergonzado a toda la familia Kurosawa.

Lo peor no fue el momento en el que se dió cuenta quien era esa chica, sino el momento en que decidió callar y no decir nada. Si ya pensaba que la Hanamaru de sus cartas era una mujer muy interesante, el verla, ahí, frente a ella, explicándole las mil razones por las que su obra era una genialidad, simplemente hizo que su corazón quedara prendado de ella. Su enamoramiento intelectual había traspasado el lápiz y papel y, al verla en vivo y en directo, sin filtro, sin pensarlo, sin imaginarlo siquiera, la había flechado como a una colegial idiota que teme pero añora le sea robado su primer beso por su crush.

La forma de su rostro, sus ojos expresivos, su dulce voz, incluso su muletilla le parecía adorable. El acabose fue el haber compartido más cosas con ella, aquella charla que hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no terminara, la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable y miserable. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería revelarse, esa niña sabía más de sus miedos y ambiciones que cualquier otra persona y ella no era consciente de eso. Estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué camino seguir, una parte le pedía ir y contarle la verdad y aceptar si la rechazaba o no, y otra le decía que se callara, que fingiera demencia y la alejara, pero también le pedía no hacerlo, seguirla amando en secreto como una cobarde.

Sin duda sería una larga noche para ella, su mente no la iba a dejar en paz.

* * *

La investigación de Maru sobre Ms. Pen tuvo que ponerse en estado de espera pues tendría que dejar pasar cierto tiempo a que le devolvieran la información que había solicitado, era la última carta que tenía y se estaba aferrando a ella.

Uno de sus amigos en la universidad le haría el favor de investigar en cierto registro exclusivo haciendo uso de algunos contactos que solían moverse en círculos poco correctos. Se debatió en si usar ese recurso o no, pero terminó cediendo pues su ansiedad por Ms. Pen era más fuerte. Sólo que le tomaría algunos días tener una respuesta, así que Maru tuvo que dejar el asunto por la paz al menos en esos días.

Creyó que moriría en la espera, pero no fue tan difícil como había pensado. Las clases eran tan demandantes como siempre, eso no cambió, y realmente no fue la razón de que la espera no fuera asfixiante y tediosa, lo fue el que sus tardes empezaron a ser muy interesantes en compañía de cierta persona.

Saliendo de la universidad iba directo al café bohemio. En parte para relajarse, pero más que nada, porque las palabras de Yoshiko aún estaban resonando en su cabeza. Dia le parecía una mujer más que interesante ahora que se había tomado la molestia de conocerla mejor, no sólo porque sus ideas le parecían atractivas de alguna forma, había un halo de misterio que la envolvía que simplemente hacía que quisiera estar cerca para descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba. Dia le enviaba señales mixtas, a veces parecía interesada en ella y en sus ideas y en otras ocasiones pasaba de ella rayando incluso en la hostilidad. Fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía ganas de seguir viéndola y desenmascararla para conocer su verdadero rostro..

Según sus cálculos para ese día, Dia tendría el turno de la tarde, sin embargo se llevó tremenda decepción cuando en lugar de encontrar a quien esperaba, era You la que estaba atendiendo el café en su lugar.

No había prácticamente nadie en el local a esa hora, por lo que Maru no tuvo en qué distraerse y fue directo a la barra.

—Hola Maru-chan —la saludó You, tan entusiasta como siempre—. ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?

—Emm… —Maru buscaba detrás de You para ver si de casualidad Dia no estaba por ahí, pero realmente no había nadie más—. Una leche con café está bien You-chan.

—¿Qué pasa? Te ves decepcionada —You comenzó a preparar el pedido de su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro, había visto las interacciones entre Maru y Dia y le parecían lindas, sólo que tenía que disimular—. ¿Te pasó algo en la universidad?

—¿Eh? No no, todo está bien ahí… Es sólo que pensé que Dia-san estaría atendiendo hoy —explicó con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Oh, es eso! —reprimió una risita por haber acertado su suposición—. Bueno, ella tuvo algunos asuntos que atender y me pidió cubrir su turno —You se rascó la barbilla pensando—. Hoy estaba bastante extraña a decir verdad, pero ella siempre es un poco críptica. Nada raro ya que te acostumbras —concluyó con una sonrisa para calmar a Maru que estaba empezando a preocuparse—. Pero si te urge hablar con ella, no creo que le moleste si te doy su número telefónico.

—No te preocupes zura~. No es nada importante, puedo esperar a verla después —la oferta de su amiga era tentadora, pero a Maru le daba algo de vergüenza conseguir el teléfono de Dia de esa manera, prefería esperar a que fuera ella quien se lo diera si es que llegaban a ese punto en algún momento—. Iré a sentarme.

—Claro, llevaré tu leche con café en un momento. ¡Ah! Y con galletas cortesía de la casa —le guiño un ojo, You era demasiado linda a veces, pensó Maru, Riko debía sufrir muchos celos si era así con todas las chicas.

—¡No seas infiel! —la regañó y You se echó a reír.

—Mi corazón ya tiene dueña —dijo entre risas—, y creo que el tuyo pronto tendrá. Así que también no le seas infiel conmigo —siguió riéndose.

—BakaYou! —le sacó la lengua, al parecer a todos les gustaba burlarse de ella y su amistad con Dia.

Maru dejó a la barista y aprovechó para ir a admirar la recién agregada colección de Ms. Pen. Se sentía tan orgullosa de verla entre las demás piezas literarias, pues estaba a la altura de las mejores, sino es que era la mejor. Los libros que Dia había tomado para leer, a insistencia suya, ya habían sido devueltos, por lo que no dudó en tomar el primero de la colección para darle una ojeada.

You dejó su leche con café y el pilón de galletas en la mesa pero Maru poco lo notó. Se había sumergido en ese mundo de hermosas palabras que tanto amaba y su alrededor había pasado a segundo término.

El día no fue particularmente concurrido en el café y unas horas después, You se fue a sentar en su mesa, ya que por la falta de clientes, podía permitírselo y porque no quería aburrirse detrás de la barra.

—Te gustan mucho esos libros, ¿Verdad? —preguntó You curiosa en cuanto se sentó frente a ella.

—Son mis favoritos, en verdad son buenos. ¿Los has leído zura~? —levantó la vista del libro para mirar a la chica—. Déjame introducirse a mi religión, la poesía de Ms. Pen.

Maru dejó su libro a un lado y enfocó su atención en la barista que estaba riendo con su ocurrencia. Siempre tenía tiempo para introducir a alguien más al mundo de la literatura.

—No soy particularmente fan de la lectura, prefiero los deportes y en general la actividad —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que lo mío no es estar encerrada leyendo como Dia-san o Riko-chan, aunque me gusta dibujar.

—Ya veo zura~. ¿Dibujas? —preguntó interesada.

—Si, de hecho fue en la clase de arte donde conocí a Riko-chan —comentó feliz.

—¿Desde cuando sales con Riko-san? Ella es una estupenda pianista, amo cuando viene a amenizar las tardes —dijo entusiasmada.

—Salimos desde la preparatoria, aunque somos pareja desde que llegamos a Tokio. De alguna forma lo hemos hecho funcionar —la sonrisa de You se hizo aún más amplia—. No podría vivir sin ella.

—Se nota que la amas zura~. Es bonito tener a alguien así —su voz salió más triste de lo que pretendía, haciendo que You frunciera el ceño.

—La chica que vino el otro día contigo… ustedes dos… bueno… ya sabes...

El rostro de Maru se pintó de color escarlata al darse cuenta que se refería a Yoshiko.

—No, no, nosotras solo somos amigas. Ella es mi compañera de habitación —explicó algo nerviosa—. Lo intentamos pero no funcionamos como pareja, Yoshiko es demasiado Yohane.

—Ah lo siento —fue el turno de You de avergonzarse aunque no entendió la referencia—. Yo había dado por hecho que ustedes dos salían juntas o que bueno había algo ahí… porque es evidente que las chicas te van, eres muy receptiva cuando coqueteo contigo.

Maru sonrió con un poco de vergüenza, no es que le incomodara hablar del tema pero era raro hacerlo con alguien que no fuera su mejor amiga.

—Me gustan las chicas You-chan o bueno, eso creo zura~ —desvió la mirada—. Y no deberías de coquetear con las chicas… aunque sea lindo, eso no va a poner feliz a Riko-san.

—Ella y yo tenemos la confianza la una en la otra, además eres como un cachorro de labrador y hasta a Riko le causa gracia ver tus caras como a mí —se comenzó a reír como si fuera un chiste y Maru hizo un mohín.

—La verdad es que nunca he salido con nadie antes —confesó cuando la risa de You disminuyó.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, tendré que pagarle a Riko-chan la apuesta porque yo juré que habías tenido novia alguna vez —golpeó la mesa con ligereza—. Pero no te preocupes por eso Maru-chan, seguramente alguna chica linda llamará tu atención pronto —rascó su cabeza al ver un brillo especial en la mirada de su amiga—. ¿O es que acaso hay alguien ya? ¿No me digas que Dia-chan te gusta?

—No… ¡No! —se apresuró a negar Maru con la cara completamente roja—. Las cuestiones del amor son demasiado complicadas para mí zura~, yo soy feliz leyendo historias solamente, no tengo planeado enamorarme.

—Creo que el enamorarse no funciona así…

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de una llamada entrante.

—Espera, es de Riko-chan.

You ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de revisar el teléfono pues el tono de llamada era el que tenía asignado para su novia y en cuanto sonó reconoció el característico sonido, Maru lo había escuchado antes dentro del repertorio de música que Riko solía tocar en el café.

Mientras You atendía su llamada, Maru se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, " _El enamorarse no funciona así",_ ¿Entonces cómo es que funciona? ¿Cómo se puede elegir de quien enamorarse? ¿Qué es realmente estar enamorada? Había visto a Yoshiko andar en las nubes cuando conocía a una nueva chica, pero al final, su amiga había terminado con el corazón roto en innumerables ocasiones que ya sentía que estaba adquiriendo inmunidad contra ese dolor. Ella prefería evitar eso, se le hacía mucho mejor amar en secreto a Ms. Pen. Era un sitio seguro y confortable aunque agridulce.

No había necesidad de confesarse, ni siquiera tenía que hacer más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, no tenía que esforzarse o algo parecido. Le dolía no poder escribirle más, pero sabía que ese dolor eventualmente pasaría, tal vez... Y entonces, la imagen de Dia vino a su mente. No sabía la razón pero le reconfortaba pensar en ella. Tenían cosas en común, aunque muchas más que no pero hasta ahora eso no había impedido que poco a poco se acercarán y hablarán cada día más. No quería reconocer que le estaba interesado en algo más que sólo intelectualmente.

—Lo sé, lo siento Riko-chan, Dia me pidió de última hora que le cambiara el turno —se explicó casi disculpándose.

You parecía tener problemas con su novia por lo que Maru optó por levantarse para darle un poco de espacio y dejarle hablar con privacidad.

—¿Cómo qué en dónde estoy? ¡Pues en el pingüino! Ya te lo dije —You suspiró, frustrada—. Si, puedes venir, no hay mucha gente hoy. Prometo llevarte a cenar cuando termine mi turno —suplicó como último recurso.

Aunque Maru trató de disimular que no escuchaba la conversación de su amiga, la curiosidad era más grande que sus ganas de ser educada.

—¿Estás en el pingüino? —le preguntó Maru intrigada cuando You colgó la llamada.

La chica se echó a reír.

—El pingüino es el café —se rascó la cabeza—. Es una historia graciosa de hecho. Cuando apenas íbamos a abrir, Dia-chan no sabía qué nombre ponerle y Mari-chan…

La campana de la puerta de la entrada interrumpió la explicación de You pues la chica volteó a ver si era un cliente.

—¡Oh mira, es Dia-chan! —You levantó la mano para llamar su atención—. Dia-chan, llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba por contar a Maru la historia del pingüino bohemio.

Maru pudo ver cómo el rostro de Dia fue adquiriendo un color rojizo que vino del pálido y que le llegó hasta las orejas, y sin decir palabras de por medio, jaló a You del brazo y la llevó detrás de la barra.

Era gracioso para Maru verla de esa manera, algo nerviosa combinada con una pizca de molestia, mucha molestia mal disimulada. Incluso esa parte de la barista se le hacía curiosa. Cuando Dia terminó de hablar con You, la barista se quedó en la barra con las orejas agachadas y Dia fue hacía la mesa de Maru.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer Maru-chan, pero me dió gusto platicar contigo —le dijo You antes de regresar al trabajo bajo la mirada inquisidora de Dia.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Maru a Dia, quien se sentó a su lado como si nada.

—Oh sí, es sólo que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con You-san —explicó ya un poco más calmada y con el color normal en su piel.

—Entiendo zura~ —la verdad es que no, pero no quiso admitirlo—. Pensé que tu turno era hoy por la tarde —trató de no sonar recriminatoriamente, pero al final terminó escuchándose como una queja.

—Tuve que cambiarlo… tuve una infructífera reunión con mi e… tutora —se corrigió Dia—. Con mi tutora, en la universidad —agregó rápidamente—. Estoy finalizando mi tesis. Espero no tener que retrasarlo por más tiempo —Dia se llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja en un movimiento sutil, delicado y elegante, gesto que hizo que Hanamaru tragara duro.

No es que no hubiera notado lo sexy que podía ser Dia Kurosawa, pero hasta ahora, había evitado por todos los medios prestar atención a esos detalles, sólo que cada vez era más difícil hacerlo.

—Y… ¿de qué será tu tesis? —preguntó Maru, cuando el bochorno en su rostro se lo permitió.

—Fragmentos de la realidad social posmoderna de las mujeres en la tradición conservadora de la familia japonesa —respondió Dia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Suena… interesante zura~ —Maru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el tema? —se inclinó hacia delante, esperando la respuesta impaciente.

—No es eso. Es sólo que no pensé que elegirías un tema así para tu tesis. Siempre pensé… bueno quiero decir, desde que te conozco —era raro lo que le pasaba a Maru con Dia. Sentía que tenía años conociendola aunque apenas fueran algunas veces las que habían platicado y ese tema le daba escalofríos—. No… nada, olvídalo zura~. Creo que tanta cafeína me ha afectado.

—No crees que ese es un tema del que yo hablaría. ¿Te disgusta? —Dia dió en el clavo sin tener que pensar demasiado. Hanamaru era demasiado transparente ante sus ojos y le encantaba poder leerla de esa manera, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo trampa, verdaderamente llevaban años de conocerse, sólo que la chica no era consciente de eso.

—Ya sé que es una locura y que es demasiado atrevido de mi parte decir esto, pero verdaderamente creo que con ese tema juegas a lo seguro. No te estás arriesgando a nada y quizás sea aburrido así. Creo que tienes un mayor potencial que ese. Lo tuyo es más… —Maru se rascó la nariz, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderla, aunque probablemente ya lo había hecho—. Pienso que lo que verdaderamente disfrutas es la poesía, a pesar de que dices que no. No sé porque lo niegas cuando es que te oigo hablar sobre los poetas, la poesía y tus ojos y tus palabras se ven tan vivas y apasionadas. Quizás podrías hablar de algún tema como: "La influencia del Romanticismo en la lírica posmoderna", por ejemplo, si quieres mantener el tema pero desde ese nuevo punto de vista.

—¿Y por qué hablaría yo del Romanticismo? —cuestionó Dia, interesada por la propuesta de Maru, la verdad es que la estaba mirando como si sus palabras fueran agua que ella bebía gustosa.

—Porque es tu corriente literaria favorita —respondió Maru con una risita, muy segura de su deducción—. Y no lo niegues.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —frunció el ceño, preocupada. Ni ella, ni Ms. Pen habían hablado con Maru sobre eso nunca. Le intrigaba saber cómo se veía ante los ojos de la chica sin la sombra de Ms. Pen.

—No lo sé —Maru se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me da la impresión de que es así. ¿Es así? Tengo una corazonada.

Dia se recargó nuevamente en su silla.

—Puede ser, pero tendríamos que hablar del tema con más a detalle —dijo alzando una ceja y Maru saltó de felicidad en su asiento.

—¡Dia-chan! —la llamó You desde la barra—. Tienes llamada del proveedor que atendí esta mañana, parece que hay un problema con el pago que hicimos.

El rostro de Dia se ensombreció de inmediato, odiaba ser interrumpida, pero a la vez, agradeció a You por hacerlo, ahora tenía una excusa para invitar a Maru fuera del café. Claro, haciendo de lado su cabeza que le decía que no podía seguir hundiéndose más en la mentira.

—Voy en un momento —le respondió y luego miró a Maru con seriedad—. Tengo que irme, esta semana será una locura, —se apretó la sien derecha—, pero el tema es interesante y me gustaría que lo platicaramos en otro lugar... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —titubeó por un momento—. Ya sabes, a debatir sobre la tesis y tu teoría.

—¡Claro zura~! Sería divertido —exclamó Maru, emocionada casi al instante.

—Bien —Dia sonrió nerviosa por el entusiasmo de la chica—. ¿Te parece el viernes por la tarde?

—¡Es una cita zura~!

* * *

"Una cita". Eso había dicho Hanamaru y Dia no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo había dicho de manera inocente o si de verdad esperaba que fuera una verdadera cita. Jamás una semana le había parecido tan larga como esa que pasó.

No es que nunca hubiera salido con nadie, había tenido algunas experiencias con el amor antes, pero desde que había dejado su hogar, se había mantenido alejada de cualquier posibilidad amorosa. Sin embargo, la única que tenía el poder sobre ella, era Hanamaru, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello o quisiera serlo.

Y sí, estaba muy nerviosa. No supo ni cómo se atrevió a pedirle la cita. Había sido una locura completa y aunque no se arrepentía, si estaba pensando en algún pretexto para salir corriendo porque ahí estaba, esperándola, pretendiendo tomar un café el cual no había tocado ni una sola vez desde que You se lo había servido, cuando llegó una hora antes de la hora en que habían acordado. Todo por los nervios y la ansiedad.

Faltaban unos minutos aún para las cinco cuando el sonido de la campana en la entrada del café sonó. Esperó ver el bello rostro de Hanamaru iluminando la entrada pero no pudo llevarse más grande decepción y a la vez sorpresa, no era Maru la que había llegado, si no su hermana Ruby y no pudo haber elegido peor momento para aparecer.

—¡Onee-chan, que gusto verte! —exclamó la chica casi tirándose a los brazos de Dia en cuanto la vio.

—¡Ruby-chan! —apenas y alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio para que las dos no cayeran de la silla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Onee-chan, no seas mala! Tiene meses que no te veo y así es como me recibes —Ruby hizo un puchero que ablandó el corazón de Dia, su hermana siempre fue su pequeña consentida.

—Lo siento, es que me tomas por sorpresa, pensé que papá te había prohibido hablar conmigo —se disculpó, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana—. Te meterás en problemas si se entera que estuviste conmigo.

—Él aún lo hace, prohibirme hablar de ti incluso. No sabe que estoy aquí —explicó la chica—, tuve que pedir algunos favores.

—Entonces tienes que irte ya, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa —la tomó del rostro dándole un beso en la frente.

—No Onee-chan, papá está equivocado. No eres ninguna vergüenza para la familia, todos te queremos de vuelta —Ruby la abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a ella.

—¿Todos? ¿Quienes son todos? —se sentía bien escuchar eso, pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, porque después sería más doloroso.

—Mamá y yo —respondió Ruby, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente, pero era lo más importante—. Las dos queremos que vuelvas a la casa.

Día suspiró sonoramente acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor.

—Desde que papá me corrió, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por defenderme, menos hablar conmigo —espetó molesta hacia su madre—. Y ahora te manda aquí a que digas eso. No Ruby-chan —aunque le dolía, no podía hacerse ninguna ilusión, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar de nuevo el rechazo—. Quiero que vayas a casa y no me busques más. No voy a volver.

—Pero Onee-chan…

—He dicho que te vayas, no voy a volver a esa casa llena de hipócritas —depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana y luego la soltó—. Te quiero Ruby-chan, pero esto es lo mejor para todos.

Debido a la discusión con Ruby, Dia no se percató que Maru había entrado a la cafetería y estaba en la barra esperando por ella. Día tembló de pensar que probablemente había escuchado su pequeña discusión con su hermana.

Ruby la abrazó con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa, pues estaba viendo a Maru.

—¡No es justo Onee-chan! No me rendiré, tú perteneces a la familia y te voy a demostrar que todos queremos que vuelvas, incluso el terco de papá, aunque no lo quiera aceptar —gimoteo—. Él ha sido el más afectado por todo esto.

—No cambiaré de parecer Ruby, así que no me hagas repetirte lo que ya sabes —volvió a apartarla—. Ve y dile a mamá que no voy a regresar.

—No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, incluso si debo convencer a papá de cambiar, vas a regresar a casa, con tu familia —Ruby se limpió las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos—. Sé que papá terminará aceptandolo.

Dia tan sólo tuvo un segundo para reponerse, pues tan pronto como Ruby salió del local, Maru la abordó preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la chica, con toda la preocupación del mundo reflejada en la voz.

—Sí sí, todo está bien, era solo mi hermana —Dia se sobo las sienes—. No pasa nada.

—Si no te encuentras en condiciones, podemos dejar la cita para otro día, no tenemos que salir hoy zura~ —la sujetó del brazo con delicadeza mostrándole su empatía y buena voluntad.

—¡No! —Dia la detuvo, tomando su mano y se distrajo al sentir la suavidad de su piel—. Quiero esto… bueno, quiero decir —soltó la mano de Maru al darse cuenta de lo abrupto de su movimiento—. Me gustaría estar contigo hoy.

—¿Estás segura zura~? No tienes que forzarte Dia-chan —la miró con duda.

" _Dia-chan."_ Qué bonito sonaba su nombre con la dulce voz de Hanamaru, por dentro moría de ternura. En definitiva quería salir con ella, sin importar que acabara de pasar un momento incómodo. No había remedio mejor para su pena que estar al lado del sol que alegraba sus días a pesar de todo.

—Claro, claro, además —rebuscó entre su bolsa para sacar un par de papeles—, ¿qué haré con estos boletos? —se los extendió a Maru para que los revisara—. ¿Sabías que están exhibiendo "Cuando vuelan libres" en el teatro "Mojiro"?

El rostro de Maru era de absoluta sorpresa. Revisaba los boletos una y otra vez para cerciorarse de que no fuera una mentira. Leyó como mil veces el texto del boleto incrédula de sus propios ojos.

—¿Es el mismo "Cuando vuelan libres" que inspiró la obra de Ms. Pen en sus primero poemas? —Maru exclamó extasiada—. Realmente estuviste investigando a Ms. Pen, sabía que te iba a gustar.

—No, no en realidad —Dia habia olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle, Hanamaru conocía sus influencias literarias—. Es solo que cada año se presenta en ese teatro algo novedoso, y apenas están abriendo la temporada y casualmente lo están haciendo con esa obra y creí que te gustaría verla —explicó Dia restándole importancia.

—¡Esto es muy emocionante zura~! —Maru prácticamente saltó de emoción—. Había olvidado que Tokio era la capital del entretenimiento.

—No creo que le llamen así, pero es una buena forma de verlo —Dia se rascó su lunar—. Me alegro que te guste mi sorpresa.

—Me encanta zura~, he querido ver esta obra desde siempre y apreciar en su máximo esplendor que fue lo que hizo que Ms. Pen tuviera el impulso de iniciar en el mundo de la poesía luego de ver esta obra. Sólo que en Uchiura no llega nada como esto, ni siquiera en Numazu que es la ciudad más cercana —Dia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, detestaba que Maru trajera el tema de Ms. Pen cada vez.

—Bien —tragó pesado—, entonces es hora de irnos.

Siendo un viernes por la tarde, las calles estaban bastante abarrotadas, aunque afortunadamente, el teatro sólo quedaba a unas estaciones de distancia, por lo que el trayecto fue relativamente corto.

Si había algo que Dia disfrutaba aún más que las veces en que Maru le decía "Dia-chan", era ver sus ojitos de fascinación ante cada cosa nueva que veían en el teatro. Para ella era algo ya normal, había ido tantas veces que realmente había dejado de prestar atención a esos detalles. Pero con la compañía de Hanamaru todo volvía a recobrar el brillo y color que había dejado de lado.

Esa obra en particular le gustaba mucho, era verdad. Cuando la vio por primera vez, tendría quizás unos 17 años, le fascinó a tal punto que comenzó a escribir poesía y el primer bosquejo de su primer libro vio la luz. Era una historia de amor trágico, una cruda historia de amor basada en hechos reales que sucedieron durante la guerra y que la marcaron sobremanera. La forma en que el romanticismo era retratado de forma tan violenta por el marco y como los protagonistas luchaban por encontrarse una y otra vez sin poder hacerlo, hasta que la muerte fue lo único que los unió. En verdad podía tocar fibras sensibles y estaba preparada para consolar a Hanamaru si el momento se prestaba.

En algún punto temió que la plática entre ellas no fluyera y terminaran en medio de silencios incómodos, pero nada de eso pasó. Hanamaru siempre encontraba algo que decir, y ella estaba encantada de seguir hablando y de escucharla también. La experiencia era un millón de veces mejor que todas las cartas que habían compartido antes. Y de nuevo la sombra de Ms. Pen aparecía para estrujar su corazón.

—Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí hoy zura~, nunca había tenido una amiga con quien compartir mis aficiones y mis pensamientos. Los gustos de Yoshiko-chan son muy… bueno, son distintos… excéntricos más bien —rió por lo bajo—, y la otra persona a la que consideraba mi amiga, simplemente me sacó de su vida —su voz se opacó un poco, pero rápidamente lo disimuló—, así que me siento emocionada de haberte conocido Dia-chan.

—Si… también me alegra —Dia sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, Ms. Pen, era como su peor pesadilla.

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su hermana y de las palabras de Maru, decidió que necesitaba sincerarse y acabar con toda esa farsa que había dejado que se formara. Quería poder abrirse con la chica, más que nada porque confiaba en ella, y en ese momento necesitaba que alguien pudiera comprenderla de la manera en que solo Maru podía. Lo único que la separaba de ello, era el secreto que había estado guardando por vergüenza desde el día en que la conoció, pero confiaba en que Maru pudiera entenderla después de explicarle sus razones.

" _Un poco más, al término de la cita, le contaré."_ Pensó mientras luchaba por mantener sus nervios controlados.

—Lo dices con tan pocas ganas que no lo creo —maru hizo un puchero y Dia sonrió de lado.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido —dijo con mayor seguridad.

—Ves, no es tan difícil admitirlo de corazón —Maru le devolvió contenta.

Las luces bajaron en el teatro, anunciando el inicio de la función y la charla fue cortada por el momento.

La obra fue tal y como Dia la esperaba. Un delicado balance entre el drama, la tragedia y la emotividad. Momentos fuertes que contrastaban con aquellos más suaves que la estremecieron hasta la última fibra. Se sorprendió cuando Maru tomó su mano en una de esas escenas, pero no la soltó, al contrario, la apretó con fuerza dándole a entender que estaba cómoda con el contacto.

Sin darse cuenta, en el clímax de la historia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Pudo sentir que Hanamaru la rodeaba con su brazo, tratando de confortarla, cuando había pensado que sería al revés.

Era extraña la posición ya que era mucho más alta que la pequeña Maru, sin embargo era tan agradable que no le importó. Nunca nadie la había sostenido de esa manera, no con la educación estricta y disciplinada que su padre y su madre le habían dado. Era diferente y nueva está sensación que tan sólo el dulce aroma de su la chica era suficiente para poner a su corazón a latir desbocado. Sentía que si seguía así, era probable que el ruido de sus latidos llegara a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero para su sorpresa nadie estaba interesado en ellas.

Pudo ver de reojo como Maru mantenía su atención al frente, con su respiración pausada y sus ojos fijos en el escenario; también pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de la chica, era un sonido rítmico que tenía la capacidad de hipnotizarla si se quedaba demasiado quieta y, por supuesto, el brazo de Maru rodeándola era lo que más la distraía, pudo sentir que le daba suaves caricias en su espalda. En verdad que no esperaba que algo así pudiera pasar, pero fue mucho mejor de lo que pudo soñar.

La magia se rompió cuando todo el mundo se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Supo que tenía que moverse pues estaba invadiendo el espacio de Hanamaru, aunque la chica no había retirado su brazo.

—Fue maravilloso Dia-chan —le dijo rozando el pabellón del oído con su cálido aliento y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago—. Sabía que me gustaría pero fue en verdad increíble. Gracias.

Dia pudo apreciar como se escapaban pequeñas lágrimas del rostro de Hanamaru y no dudó en ser ella quien la consolara ahora. Tomó el pañuelo que había preparado por si se daba la ocasión y con cuidado se encargó de secarlas.

El rostro de Maru era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Era simplemente perfecto, su sonrisa cálida, la expresión de sus ojos miel, la forma en la que su cabello castaño hacía el marco perfecto para toda esa dulzura hecha mujer, simplemente no había nada que no amara de la chica frente a ella.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, dando paso a ese momento mágico del que tantas veces Dia había escrito pero nunca había sentido antes. El momento en el que todo desaparece salvo la persona que tienes enfrente, el momento en el que el ruido se desvanece y solo eres capaz de escuchar los designios de tu corazón que te piden cerrar la brecha para probar el cielo, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta y a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo… pudo sentir el titubeo de Hanamaru.

¿Se estaba inclinando hacia delante como ella? ¿La podía besar? ¿Por qué parecía haber una barrera invisible que las separaba? No era capaz de responder a esas preguntas, estaba muriendo de pánico pero su cuerpo parecía no estar enterado de ese detalle pues estaba actuando casi por inercia. Sí, estaba aterrada y esperaba que Maru no se diera cuenta.

Un fuerte destello las trajo de vuelta a la realidad antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar. Las luces del teatro se encendieron y el momento fue roto para ellas.

Maru fue la primera en desviar la mirada y Dia se vió forzada a hacerlo también, aunque hubiera deseado con todo su corazón prolongar ese instante, no quería que nada cambiara y arriesgarse a perderla aunque sabía que esa posibilidad aumentaba si decía la verdad. Todo era nuevo y mágico así, sin la sombra de Ms. Pen, pero sabía que era una falsa felicidad y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar una vez la verdad fuera dicha.

—Me encantó la obra, gracias por traerme Dia-chan —le dijo Maru tan pronto como salieron del teatro—. Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?

—¡Claro! Te llevaré al mejor lugar de todo Tokio —exclamó Dia más emocionada de lo que pretendía.

—¿Iremos al café bohemio zura~? —cuestionó Maru, con falsa inocencia y una sonrisa pícara.

—No, iremos a otro lugar —Dia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Maru.

—Entonces no puedes decir que es el mejor lugar de todo Tokio zura~ —se encogió de hombros y se agarró del brazo de Dia—, pero si es contigo estoy segura que será fantástico.

Por impulso, Dia la tomó de la mano, y pudo ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Maru. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba poder provocar esas cosas en ella y sentirlas también. Era hermoso estar enamorada.

* * *

Maru no sabía qué esperar, su corazón se aceleraba estando al lado de Dia y no solo eso, se sentía tan bien, cómodo, natural. La velada en el teatro había sido fuera de este mundo para ella y no pensaba que hubiera algo que lo pudiera superar, pero se había equivocado.

Dia la había llevado a una parte de Tokio que hasta ese momento nunca había conocido, estaba en esa zona en donde todo parecía demasiado costoso y exótico para ella, aunque tal vez a su amiga Yoshiko o más bien a su alterego Yohane, le encantaría visitar ese lugar, no sin despotricar un poco antes de eso por los excesos mundanales.

Llegaron hasta una gran avenida llena de restaurantes por doquier. Había luces y grandes anuncios en lo alto de los edificios. Para su gusto todo parecía demasiado ruidoso y abarrotado pero no por ello dejaba de impresionarle. Parecía un Tokio nuevo a sus ojos.

Se detuvieron en un restaurante con un toque pintoresco. Era de dos pisos y pudo reconocer que se trataba de uno con temática italiana. Las guiaron hasta el segundo piso, pues al parecer Dia tenía ya una reservación en el lugar.

Llegaron hasta la terraza, debajo de un árbol artificial que daba la impresión de encontrarse en medio de un jardín a principios de primavera y que brillaba gracias a las pequeñas luces de color cálido que le rodeaban.

—Esto es muy extraño zura~ —Maru se aproximó hasta el barandal con mucha emoción para tratar de ver de dónde provenía el árbol mágico, como lo estaba imaginando en su mente, solo que...

—Espera, espera —a Dia casi le dio un infarto cuando vió que Maru se inclinaba demasiado sobre el barandal que pensó que en cualquier momento podría caer estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, así que no dudó en correr tras ella.

—¿De dónde sale el árbol…? —Maru sintió que unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda alrededor de su cintura, jalandola hacia atrás hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Dia.

—No hagas eso Maru-san, te puedes caer —la voz de Dia sonaba bastante preocupada y sintió un poco de culpa además de cierto vértigo de tenerla tan cerca.

—Es… estoy bien zura~ —tartamudeó dejándose llevar por Dia que afianzó su agarre y la alejó de la orilla.

—Si quieres saber qué es, esta bien, pero no te arriesgues así, por favor. Este es un árbol artificial, mirá —Dia la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar de donde el árbol aparentaba salir del piso, pero no era más que una ilusión, ya que era un tronco hueco bien decorado para parecer real.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto es el futuro zura~! En verdad me engañó… —exclamó fascinada y Dia sonrió con ternura.

—Ejem… —un ligero carraspeo las sacó de su ensoñación pues el mesero las interrumpió después de su pequeña escena que se había ganado la mirada curiosa de todos los comensales que se encontraban en las mesas adyacentes—. Su mesa está lista Kurosawa-san, pueden pasar conmigo, por favor —dijo el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Vamos Maru-san —Dia la guió hasta su asiento y se encargó de colocar la silla de manera caballerosa, cosa que hizo que Maru se sonrojara, pocas (casi nunca) tenía oportunidad de que alguien la tratara con esa deferencia.

Maru le solicitó a Dia que le ayudará a elegir la cena, pues el menú estaba en un idioma extranjero y no quería errar pidiendo algo que no le gustará, aunque confiaba en que lo que fuera que comieran sería delicioso. Fue gracioso para Dia hacer que Maru repitiera las palabras en italiano, Maru estaba entusiasmada por aprender algo nuevo y ella estaba gustosa por enseñárselo.

Luego de mucho debatir, ordenaron sus comidas. Lo primero que les llevaron fue una gran canasta de pan recién horneado que Maru no dudó en probar en cuanto el mesero se retiró. Decir que a Dia se le figuró como una gaviota que cae sobre su presa fue poco, la chica tenía un buen apetito.

—Esto esta delicioso —dijo Maru prácticamente devorando el contenido de la canasta en un santiamén—. Sabe diferente… pero está muy bueno.

Dia no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía negarse que amaba la forma en que Hanamaru podía expresar sus emociones tan transparentemente. Era adictivo verla ser feliz de esa manera.

—Me alegro que te guste, aunque debes guardar espacio para la comida —le indicó, sólo que ya era tarde, la canasta estaba prácticamente vacía—. Creo que la advertencia llegó un poco tarde —se rió agitando la canasta.

—No te preocupes zura~, tengo suficiente espacio para todo —el buen humor de Maru era tan contagioso, que había olvidado por completo el estrés que había invadido a Dia por el incidente de minutos atrás.

A Dia le gustaba mucho ese restaurante por el buen servicio y sobretodo por lo íntimo que le parecía todo. Siempre había soñado con tener una cita en ese lugar, pero hasta entonces, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, hasta ese momento, y no podía desear mejor acompañante que su querida Hanamaru.

—Entonces Maru-san, ¿qué clase de tesis crees que sería la adecuada para mí? —preguntó Dia recargando su rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose hacia adelante preparada para cualquier cosa que saliera de los labios de Maru.

Con todo el trajín de emociones, Maru había olvidado casi por completo la razón real de la cita y tomando un poco de aire recapituló sus pensamientos para comenzar su pequeña disertación sobre cómo Dia y el romanticismo literario y la poesía eran la mejor opción para ella.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y comida deliciosa. Maru no sabía si estaba más encantada por el pan, la deliciosa lasaña o la exquisita bebida que Dia ordenó, pero no importaba, todo había salido simplemente perfecto.

Conforme se acercaba el fin de la velada, Dia comenzo a ponerse nerviosa. La comida en sus platos se acabó, la bebida de vino se terminó y el tiempo seguía corriendo sin que pudiera detenerlo. Sabía que debía decir toda la verdad, pero la realidad era que su miedo era mucho mayor y al final, terminó posponiéndolo una vez más.

Día pensaba acompañar a Maru de regreso hasta su casa. Ya que conocía bien su poca habilidad para orientarse y considerando que estaban bastante lejos de su casa, no quería arriesgar a que se perdiera, sobretodo siendo tan tarde ya y además el cielo estaba tronando a causa de una tormenta eléctrica.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —dijo Maru, iban caminando por la calle a la salida del restaurante—. Tengo que confesarte que nunca había tenido una cita zura~, y antes de venir hoy tenía algo de miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Soy tan aterradora? —Dia fingió sacar un espejo y mirarse en él—. No lo había pensado.

—No eres aterradora, al menos no ahora que te conozco más, eres… eres linda en realidad —el nerviosismo traicionó a Maru, que se encontró tartamudeando—. Estaba preocupada porque me encontraras demasiado aburrida y tonta, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—, en un inicio parecía que te caía mal y siempre pareces tener esa aura de… de distanciamiento con los demás. Creí que no podría entablar una simple charla contigo, pues me gusta mucho leer y no suelo tener otros temas de conversación que no sean los libros.

—A mí me parece que la conversación no es un problema que deba preocuparte —exclamó Dia en tono burlón—. Debo confesar que también estaba nerviosa al principio, bueno tal vez aún lo estoy —se rió—. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así, el acercarme a alguien, pero me alegra saber que no te resulto terriblemente aterradora.

—Si vamos a hablar de confesiones ahora —sonrió y Dia trago saliva pesado—. Cuando te vi alterada esta tarde, bueno… con la visita de tu hermana, pensé que cancelarías nuestra salida. Por un segundo sentí alivio porque pensé que de esa manera no podría arruinarlo —miró al suelo.

—Tú no podrías hacer eso —Dia tomó su mano para hacer que la viera—. Me gusta platicar contigo y tambien me gusta… tu compañía —dijo esto último de forma atropellada.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo estaba ahí ese momento. Ese instante en que absortas en la otra se estaban acercando poco a poco. Sin embargo, cuál escena de película, fueron sorprendidas por una, aunque probable, fuerte lluvia.

Aún estaban bastante lejos de la estación, por lo que corrieron a refugiarse bajo el techo de una tienda de conveniencia que estaba al paso, aún así habían alcanzado a mojarse.

—¿Lluvia? ¿En serio? El pronóstico nunca dijo nada sobre la lluvia —se quejó molesta, estaba haciendo una rabieta.

—¿No te gusta la lluvia zura~? Pero si es muy divertido —Maru jaló a Dia de regreso a la calle como una travesura.

—Espera… Hanamaru… nos vamos a mojar —trató de resistirse pero como resistirse a esa chica.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees Di-a-chan? Además, me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia, me recuerda un poco a mi pueblo —la sonrisa de Maru se tornó melancólica.

—¿Acostumbran a caminar bajo la lluvia en las provincias? —cuestionó Dia con el ceño fruncido empapado en agua de lluvia—. No sabía eso.

Maru se echó a reír por su cara malhumorada.

—Nadie acostumbra a caminar bajo la lluvia zura~ —le sacó la lengua—, pero yo lo encuentro relajante —abrió los brazos girando en el mismo lugar y Dia tuvo que atraparla o iba a caerse.

—Creo que alguien bebió mucho vino —la atrajo hacia sí y Maru se revolvió otro poco.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia y por mucho que Maru amara las tormentas, el sentido común de Dia le decía que tenían que resguardarse antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Tomó a Maru de la mano y guió el camino.

—La estación está para el otro lado zura~ —le hizo ver Hanamaru al notar que estaban yendo en otra dirección.

—No vamos a la estación, vamos a mi casa —explicó Dia, sin bajar el paso ni soltarla.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué zura~? —Maru se apresuró a ponerse a su altura brincando en los charcos.

—Porque no quiero ser responsable de que termines enferma por haberte mojado —alzó una ceja al recibir el agua de los chapoteos de Maru.

En parte eso era verdad, pero claro, el motivo oculto que no se atrevía a decir era porque quería extender la velada un poco más, lo suficiente para llenarse de valor y poder confesar la verdad que quemaba dentro de su ser… si es que podía.

* * *

El edificio en el que Dia vivía no se parecía en nada a lo que Maru había pensado que sería. " _¿Una estudiante universitaria podía permitirse vivir en un lugar tan lujoso?"_ Pensó. Era verdad que Dia estudiaba en Meji, universidad de alto costo, pero si también vivía en un sitio como ese, su poder adquisitivo debía ser mayor que la media. No entendía entonces como es que tenía un trabajo de barista.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, Dia se encontró marcando la clave, porque el lujo era tal que ni siquiera había una llave para entrar. Todo era controlado por la misma tecnología que ella solo había visto en algunos hoteles, en folletos. Sólo que siendo esa parte de Tokio tan exclusiva, al final no era tan extraño, tal vez hubiera cosas aún más asombrosas.

—No vivo sola —le informó Dia cuando estaban en el elevador—. Aunque ya conoces a la chica con la que vivo, es Mari, la rubia… gerente del café —casi había olvidado ese detalle—. Aunque espero que no sea una de esas noches en donde tiene sus experiencias salvajes con su novia —eso último lo dijo más como una súplica que otra cosa.

—¡Oh, ya veo zura~! No te preocupes, haré como que no veo nada —se rió de su pequeño chiste.

Dia agradeció que Maru no pidiera más explicaciones, porque honestamente, ya no quería seguir inventando mentiras y hundiéndose más y más en su propio fango.

El departamento podía compararse con una habitación de cualquier hotel cinco estrellas que sólo había visto, hasta ese momento, en revistas o programas futuristas en la tv. Era demasiado lujoso para su gusto de clase media y el campirano ya ni hablamos.

—Lo siento si está un poco desordenado, Mari no es fanática de la limpieza —se disculpó Dia cuando ingresaron y Maru realmente no notó la diferencia entre si estaba limpio o no, debía ser que el TOC de Dia no le permitía el más mínimo detalle fuera de lugar—. Puedes dejar tus zapatos aquí —señaló un pequeño escalón y le ofreció un par de pantuflas para que pudiera cambiarse.

—¡Gracias zura~! —las tomó acariciando la suave textura de las pantuflas.

—Como ya sabes, Mari es extranjera y este lugar es demasiado occidental para mi gusto, pero trato de darle un toque tradicional —señaló una gran pintura colgada en una de las paredes que retrataba una escena de un hermoso jardín de cerezos en flor.

Dia guió a Maru hasta el baño, que por supuesto, estaba lleno de tecnología. Incluso la bañera se encontraba preparada con agua tibia para que pudiera ser utilizada al instante. Claro está, Dia tuvo que ayudarla para entender cómo funcionaba, al menos de manera básica.

La sensación de estar dentro de un sueño comenzó a invadirla. Sentía que todo el día había sido surreal. La cita perfecta en el teatro, la cena romántica, incluso la lluvia que las sorprendió y que fue la causante que se encontrara en ese momento, tomando un baño en la casa de la chica que… bueno, le atraía. No… bueno quizás un poco, o más que un poco. Aún no estaba segura de esa parte, pero de que sentía atracción, claro que lo hacía. Sin embargo tenía esa sensación de estar traicionando el amor que decía tenerle a Ms. Pen. ¿Realmente estaba siendo infiel? Pero, ¿cómo ser infiel a alguien que había desaparecido de su vida sin decirle ni siquiera adiós?

Aún así, ese sentimiento estaba ahí como un freno para aceptar el dar un paso más con Dia. Era absurdo, pero ella lo sentía tan real, tan suyo. Ella y Ms. Pen compartían un vínculo y era horrible pensar que estaba abriéndose a alguien más que no era ella. Porque había que recordar el hecho de que Ms. Pen había tenido que desaparecer debido a su familia y ella, Maru, estaba siéndole infiel con otra persona. Tenía que parar. Dia era muy linda y no iba a negar más que había algo en ella que le atraía pero no era Ms. Pen.

Estuvo bastante tiempo en la bañera y no fue hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron que decidió salir del agua. Además de que era de muy mala educación el tardarse tanto cuando Dia también debía hacer uso de la bañera y podría enfermar si pasaba más tiempo con esa ropa húmeda.

Fue entonces que se hizo consciente de algo. Dia había estado intentando acercarse a ella en toda esa noche y simplemente había rechazado sutilmente cada acercamiento. Ms. Pen estaba ahí detrás de todo. Sólo que no había considerado que al estar en el departamento de Día iban a dormir juntas. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y no había visto la habitación de Dia, pero se sentía intrigada a pesar de que una parte de ella le decía parar.

—Te dejé una pijama y una toalla —le informó Dia desde el otro lado de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos tortuosos.

—Gracias zura~ —alcanzó a decir.

Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios. Se sentía tan bien, tan contenta, tan culpable, tan infiel. Si todo era un sueño, no quería que se terminara pero a la vez sí. Estaba confundida.

Al término de su baño, Dia la guió hasta su habitación, ya se había cambiado la ropa húmeda pero aún debía bañarse también. La habitación era un lugar sencillo comparado con el resto del departamento, aunque tenía la misma decoración que todo el resto y no había algún detalle personal en ella. Parecía una habitación de hotel más que la habitación que le pertenecía a alguien.

Dia le pidió a Maru que la esperara mientras ella tomaba un baño. La ropa que Dia le había proporcionado tenía su olor impregnado y Maru no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al percibir el aroma. Dia tenía algo que simplemente la calmaba, su voz, su mirada, su olor, todo le parecía tranquilizador, aunque quizás su yo de hacía unas semanas no la considerará así y eso le causaba gracia. Tal vez… tal vez si dejara que las cosas pasaran con Dia, sin detenerlas, dándoles el tiempo para que terminaran de florecer. Su amor por Ms. Pen no desaparecería como ella lo hizo, aún la iba a buscar y le brindaría la ayuda que necesitara, pero quizás… quizás podía hablar con Dia y contarle de sus miedos y si ella quería… quizás...

Estando así, se percató de que la habitación tenía una ventana cuya vista era perfecta. El sonido de los truenos en el exterior era amortiguado pero la tormenta no había amainado en absoluto. Afortunadamente al día siguiente no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a clases o levantarse temprano. Envió un mensaje a Yoshiko informándole que se quedaría en casa de una amiga y claro, la oleada de mensajes en respuesta no tardó en llegar, sin embargo, no quería responder a cuestionamientos de los cuales ni ella sabía las respuestas, aún tenía que hablar con Dia.

Mientras la esperaba se puso a deambular por el resto de la habitación, le llamó la atención el escritorio, que era lo único que se veía diferente y personalizado, ya que había algunos libros en el pequeño estante que tenía sobre él.

Conforme se acercaba al escritorio, uno de los libros saltó a su vista. Lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar por la cantidad de veces que había pasado por sus manos uno similar.

" _Poesía de medianoche. Tomo 1."_

La portada de ese libro era prácticamente la misma, sólo que había algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba en la imágen completa.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y al revisarlo, se dió cuenta de lo que estaba mal. En la parte en donde debía estar escrito el nombre de la autora, " ", estaba escrito en letras doradas " _Kurosawa Dia"._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenía que haber un error. Debía haber un error.

Abrió el libro con las manos temblorosas y la respiración acelerada tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo eso, porque tenía que haberla o tal vez ser una broma de algún tipo y necesitaba descubrirlo con urgencia.

El libro estaba casi igual, una edición casi exacta el primer tomo que tanto le había costado encontrar cuando lo busco en cada librería que visitó hasta que lo pudo conseguir. Sólo que continuaba encontrando el nombre de "Kurosawa Dia" en todos los lugares en donde debía ir el nombre de "Ms. Pen". Lo peor llegó al final del libro, en la última hoja, encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando.

" _Kurosawa Dia, este es el resultado de todo tu esfuerzo. Cuando tengas dudas, cuando sientas que no puedes seguir, cuando te digan que no vale la pena, no olvides lo mucho que nos costó llegar hasta este momento._

 _Nunca dejes de ser tú ni dejes de escribir lo que amas, porque es gracias a este camino que hemos elegido, que lograremos encontrar la felicidad._

 _Kurosawa Día_

Asustada dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio y como si de magia se tratara, del interior del libro, cayó un sobre que reconoció de inmediato. Era la primera carta que había enviado a Ms. Pen, dos años atrás.

Fue en ese momento que las piezas comenzaron a acomodarse en su lugar, encajaron como engranes una tras otra. Su escritora misteriosa y la enigmática y a ratos antipática Kurosawa Dia, eran la misma persona.

Un vacío se acomodó en su estómago y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejó tragar saliva. Se sentía como una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta. Porque las pistas estaban ahí, sólo que no puso suficiente atención para descubrirlas o quizás no las quiso ver o simplemente su vista y su razón se nublaron.

No sabía porqué, pero la idea de quedarse a encarar a Dia era simplemente insoportable, su corazón no iba a resistir verla de nuevo a la cara y preguntarle por qué. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. No le importaba irse en pijama, no le importaba nada, sólo necesitaba estar lejos, necesitaba pensar y estaba segura que ese era el peor lugar para hacerlo.

Sus lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos y solo se detuvo un momento para escuchar si el agua seguía cayendo en el baño, pero no era así, por lo que estaba segura que Dia no tardaría en salir a su encuentro. Afortunadamente, la puerta del departamento tenía la cerradura abierta y gracias a esto, pudo salir sin que Dia se percatara de ello justo a tiempo para que no la viera.

~•~


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tenshi Everdeen! Mijita, retrasadas pero llegamos. Ya sé que parece que solo publicamos cuando hay cumpleaños xD pero es lo único que anima a mi querida esposa a editar, así que hay que aprovechar esos ataques de inspiración y buena voluntad. Te enviamos un mega Hagu ~.

PD. Este es el último capítulo de la historia, restando tan solo el epílogo. Espero podamos publicarlo ya prontito y apuraré las cosas para publicar en este año, aunque sea un capítulo más de OMS. Mantengamos los dedos cruzados para que Mag Max no me mande al cuerno con tantas ediciones pendientes. Eleven una plegaria por mi (?) XD

* * *

—Estaba pensando si te gustaría…

Al entrar a la habitación Dia se detuvo de golpe al ver el lugar vacío, no estaba Hanamaru a la vista y supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa en extremo y agudizó la vista para notar algo extraño y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el libro abierto sobre su escritorio y la carta sobre él.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. No tuvo que acercarse para saber qué era lo que había pasado pues ya se había hecho mil historias en su mente.

Buscó algún rastro de Hanamaru en la habitación pero no había nada y entonces supo que ese ruido que había escuchado mientras se vestía en el baño, era de hecho la puerta siendo cerrada por Maru.

El pánico se apoderó de ella como un rayo. Tenía que buscar a Hanamaru donde quiera que se hubiera metido. Trató de pensar frío y calmarse, no había forma que saliera del edificio si nadie le abría la puerta de abajo, ¿cierto? Tal vez si tenía suerte, ella aún estaría ahí y podrían hablar de ello. Necesitaba explicarle, ahora se sentía arrepentida de no haberlo hecho antes cuando tuvo oportunidad. Cualquier cosa que Maru estuviera pensando para irse de esa manera, no estaba bien y ella tenía que arreglarlo.

Escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación pues pensó que era Maru volviendo al no poder salir del edificio, pero para su mala suerte, su alma se fue al suelo cuando la cabellera rubia de Mari apareció en su campo de visión en lugar de la castaña.

—¡Diachii! —la llamó desde la entrada saludando sin tener mucha idea de que estaba pasando en su departamento—. ¿Qué sucedió? Acabo de encontrar a la niña del café, Kunikida-san, allá abajo…

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Le abriste la puerta?! —inquirió Dia bombardeandola con preguntas toda preocupada y desesperada, pero Mari no le decía absolutamente nada—. ¡Tengo que alcanzarla!

No se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de Mari pues al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga supo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Maru se había ido en medio de la tormenta sin importarle nada más.

—Pues… si, ella se veía muy mal y no la pude detener sweetheart —dijo antes de que Dia se colocó los zapatos a prisa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Maru.

Con la tormenta desatada, Dia confiaba que Maru no pudiera ir muy lejos. La alcanzaría y la traería de regreso a casa, para que aclararan las cosas entre ellas.

No se esperó a tomar el elevador, necesitaba correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó las escaleras. Cuando llegó al lobby del edificio, apenas con el aliento suficiente, tecleó rápidamente con desesperación la contraseña en el monitor para que la puerta fuera abierta.

Había pensado que Maru iría a la estación más cercana, que estaba solo a un par de cuadras de distancia, pero a esa hora y con todo oscuro, temía que la chica se hubiera perdido. Lo cual era muy probable siendo Maru tan mala para ubicarse.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de la estación, y casi pasó de largo la parada de autobuses pero un oportuno rayo iluminó la calle y pudo ver a Hanamaru, sentada bajo la pequeña parada, tratando de no mojarse y luchando con su celular. No se le veía nada bien.

Dia corrió hasta ese lugar casi resbalando en el pavimento, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo aunque sí llamó la atención de la chica que volteo a verle.

—¡Hanamaru! ¡Hanamaru-san!

Tan pronto como Maru se percató de quién era, se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y tomó sus cosas para comenzar a caminar hacia el sentido contrario de donde Dia corría.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera por favor! —le suplicó Dia, alcanzandola y deteniendola del brazo—. Déjame explicarte.

Maru no reaccionó ni la apartó, simplemente se quedó detenida mientras Dia sostenía su brazo.

—¿Qué quieres explicar? —habló finalmente Maru después de algunos segundos, su voz sonaba dura y muy dolida, Dia trato de hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca quedándose atoradas en su garganta—. ¿Quieres explicar qué te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo? ¿Qué no fui más que un juego para la gran escritora? ¿Una diversión? ¿Querías ver hasta dónde podías engañar a la tonta fanática que ama tu trabajo?

Un rayo iluminó nuevamente la calle, seguido por un fuerte estruendo producto de los truenos que estaban a la distancia. Dia se mojó los labios.

—No… no es así, no fue así Maru-san…

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que no sabías quién era yo? ¿Qué no sabías que yo era la estupida que te buscó por cielo, mar y tierra cuando desapareciste? —Maru bufó de coraje deshaciendo el agarre—. Ni siquiera sé con quién estoy hablando ahora, no sé quién eres.

Dia busco tomar la mano de la chica y la levantó colocándola en su pecho.

—Soy Dia, la misma con la que has estado carteandote todo este tiempo, la misma que ha estado hablandote todos estos días, la misma con la que hace unas horas estabas riendo y con la que dijiste que te gustaba estar, soy la misma persona, nada ha cambiado —la voz de Dia temblaba a causa de los nervios y el frío que había comenzado a sentir por la lluvia y la mirada de Hanamaru hacía que su corazón se encogiera todavía más, no podía dejarla ir sin que aclaran las cosas.

Maru retiró su mano, no con enojo, más bien con decepción, y desvió la mirada dejando que un silencio se hiciera entre ellas. Este silencio sólo fue roto por el sonido del agua estrellándose contra la calle en el fondo y los truenos de los rayos en el suelo que sonaban ocasionalmente.

—No es así... no se siente bien, yo no sé lo que siento, pero —tragó pesado—, no puedo estar aquí, necesito pensar, mi mente es un caos en este momento.

—No te vayas por favor... hablemos, sé que si me escuchas podrás entender mis razones —suplicó intentando acercarse solo que se arrepintió cuando Maru se giró a verla.

—Lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo, yo… me iré a casa zura~ —dió un paso atrás.

El corazón de Dia dió un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que si Maru se iba, no había marcha atrás y ella no se iba a perdonar no haber hecho todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas en ese momento.

Haciendo acopio de toda su determinación, Dia tomó a Maru de los hombros por sorpresa y se acercó para unir sus labios con los de ella. Su corazón martilleaba más rápido que nunca, los labios de Maru no eran cálidos, aunque eran muy suaves pero era una suavidad helada, fría, algo indescifrable. El sabor y la sensación del beso no era para nada como lo esperaba o había imaginado siquiera. Maru simplemente se quedó rígida, una estatua de hielo, ante el contacto y después pudo sentir un empujón que la separó con fuerza de ella.

—¡No! ¡No hagas eso zura~! —la voz de Maru se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Estoy confundida, no sé qué sentir, no sé quien eres y ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme, sólo quiero que me dejes pensar, y esto no me está ayudando.

—Pero es que... Maru-san, necesitamos hablar… —nuevamente trató de acercarse pero esta vez Maru la rechazó tajante.

—¡No, ahora no! Estoy tan molesta y dolida que no quisiera decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después… Sólo déjame ir a casa, quiero estar sola.

—Pero…

—No fuerces las cosas, por favor. Dame tiempo.

Por mucho que le doliera, lo que Maru estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Si forzaba más la situación podía echarlo todo a perder, y si Maru pedía tiempo, era porque, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, había aún un rayo de esperanza al final de todo el caos que había desatado por sus tonterías.

—Esta bien, tienes razón, si necesitas tiempo para aclararte, lo entiendo —las palabras le supieron a hiel y no hizo nada por disimularlo—. Sólo te pido que cuando lo pienses mejor y estés lista, me permitas explicarte todo. No es como estás pensando, yo nunca quise engañarte ni abusar de tu confianza, fue sólo que… —suspiró— soy una cobarde, sólo eso.

Maru titubeó un momento debatiéndose entre darle la oportunidad de escucharla o simplemente irse a casa sin oír más explicaciones. En ese momento se sentía con la mente nublada, no lograba identificar sus sentimientos entre todo el embrollo que era su cabeza y su corazón, toda ella estaba cubierta con una especie de neblina que no la dejaba sentir o pensar con claridad. En realidad en ese estado, poco podría comprender por mucho que Dia le explicara y terminarían peor de lo que ya estaban.

—¿Me puedes decir hacia dónde está la estación zura~? Estoy algo perdida —dijo finalmente Maru, dejando que la razón tomara el control de sus acciones—. Mi celular no responde porque se ha mojado con la lluvia.

—Es muy tarde para que vayas a casa en tren, la única ruta que queda es peligrosa incluso en esta zona —explicó Dia—. Peor aún si no tienes cómo comunicarte con alguien. Porque no te quedas esta noche y...

—Necesito llegar a casa —la interrumpió— y en tren es la única manera zura~, si no me explicas como hacerlo, de todas formas me iré, sólo que me será más difícil llegar a casa —la voz de Maru sonaba plana, y Dia supo que no tenía caso seguir con la discusión, la chica había tomado su decisión y ella necesitaba cumplir su palabra para darle espacio.

—Tienes que caminar por esta calle —señaló a su derecha—, dos cuadras y despues doblas a la izquierda, ahí encontrarás la estación en la esquina —explicó—. Pero iré contigo, no dejaré que vayas sola a esta hora de la noche.

—Puedo llegar yo sola...

—No tenemos que hablar si no quieres —agregó rápidamente Dia—, sólo me quiero asegurar de que llegues bien a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Maru vaciló un momento.

—¿Y qué si me niego a que me acompañes zura~? —se mantuvo con la voz plana.

—Iría de todas formas —respondió Dia, sabiendo que su respuesta podría hacer enojar a la chica—. Es de noche y no es seguro. Independientemente de los problemas que podamos tener, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Maru lo pensó otro poco y no tuvo mucho tiempo para deliberar, la lluvia aunque ya no caía a plomo, si se mantenía constante con una ligera brisa y el viento que le calaba en los huesos debido a su ropa húmeda.

—Bien —dijo con simpleza.

Maru comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Dia le había indicado. No dijo nada más y no espero a Dia, quien supo interpretar su silencio y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella sin buscar nuevamente iniciar la conversación.

El viaje fue bastante tenso. Dia sentía la necesidad de decir tantas cosas pero sabía que en el momento en que abriera la boca, Maru se cerraría por completo y no le daría la oportunidad de nada. Tenía que ser fuerte y ordenar sus ideas antes de actuar por impulso.

Eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada cuando por fin llegaron al departamento de Hanamaru. Estaban heladas, cansadas y con el espíritu en el suelo, además de Maru aún enojada. El lugar era un complejo de edificios que en su mayoría albergaba estudiantes de la universidad. Así que lucía un poco descuidado al ser de uso común de chicos y chicas foráneos que apenas sobrevivían los semestres lejos de casa y con una dieta pauperrima a base de latas de atún y sopas instantáneas, al menos ese hubiera sido el caso de Yoshiko si no tuviera a Hanamaru y su gusto por la comida casera. Eso realmente la había salvado de ser un estudiante promedio malnutrido. El ambiente era muy distinto al que reinaba en los departamentos en donde Dia vivía, pero de alguna forma, se le hizo acogedor, una verdadera experiencia universitaria promedio.

Maru se detuvo de golpe en la entrada del edificio y sin voltear a ver a Dia, le habló.

—Puedo seguir sola desde aquí zura~, gracias por acompañarme —dijo con una seca amabilidad antes de abrir la puerta.

—Espera, Hanamaru…

Dia trató de detenerla, decir algo más pero Maru simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara. No había nada más que decir entre ellas y esa era su manera de cortarla de tajo, al menos por el momento tenía que darle el espacio.

* * *

El transcurrir de los días se volvió una verdadera tortura para Dia.

Al principio, cuando les contó a Mari y Kanan lo que había pasado, ambas le recomendaron darle tiempo a Maru. Había una conexión entre ellas que iba más allá de la atracción, simplemente Maru necesitaba asimilar todo para darse cuenta de que eso era más importante, aunque claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

La primera semana transcurrió y Dia no se despegaba del café, apenas y acudía a sus clases y si lo hacía su mente se la pasaba pensando en Hanamaru. Se pasaba las tardes atendiendo el café y abriendo los ojos y deteniendo su corazón cada vez que alguien entraba en el local, para luego sus esperanzas caer como si fueran una bola de acero contra el concreto. Incluso You y Riko se preocuparon por la actitud extraña de su jefa.

Para la segunda semana, Dia estaba al borde del colapso mental y la desesperación hacía trizas su razón, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto podría ver a su castaña atravesando la puerta e iluminando el lugar con su sonrisa. Sin embargo, la semana terminó y no hubo señales de Hanamaru por ningún lado.

Para la tercera semana, Dia moría de ansiedad. Literalmente tal estrés estaba haciendo mella en su salud y había comenzado a perder algo más que la cabeza. El peso y su cabello parecían huir de su cuerpo. Estaba a nada de salir corriendo a buscar a Hanamaru y ni las pláticas motivadoras de Kanan le ayudaban, estaba en su peor momento. No dormía bien, comía poco, ni siquiera tenía ganas de escribir nada, apenas y se aseaba lo suficiente para estar presentable. Lo único que deseaba era saber que Hanamaru estaba bien y que la iba a perdonar. Estaba consciente de que era un sentimiento demasiado egoísta pero poco le importaba para esos momentos en que su cordura no existía.

Una tarde, en la que la desesperación ganó y no tuvo a Kanan o a nadie sensato junto a ella, decidió que si Hanamaru no iba al pan, ella con un pan sería la que iría a Hanamaru. Afortunadamente para Dia, la dirección de la chica se había grabado en su mente por la noche en que la acompañó hasta su departamento; que usando esa información y viejas cartas que había recibido de Maru, porque sabía que edificio era, más no el número del departamento, pudo llegar hasta el sitio para su buena suerte.

Tenía tantas cosas que decir y a la vez se sentía con la mente en blanco, nerviosa y ansiosa, un manojo espantoso de locura y desasosiego, pero confiaba en que su cerebro se inspiraría y diría las palabras adecuadas en cuanto pudiera ver el rostro de Hanamaru de nuevo. Ella era su pequeña luz y sin ella, su mundo se había vuelto un caos.

Al llegar a la puerta que indicaba la dirección de la carta, Dia se tomó algunos segundos para escuchar si había algún ruido proveniente de su interior, y para acomodarse un poco porque estaba descompuesta aún. Para su fortuna, se escuchaba música venir del interior del departamento, música que no lograba identificar pero que al menos le decían que el lugar no se encontraba vacío. Tomó aire y reunió el valor para tocar a la puerta.

Un toque.

Dos toques.

Tres toques.

No había respuesta. Aunque la música se había dejado de escuchar, indicativo que ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la puerta. La expectativa iba creciendo conforme escuchó que pasos se acercaron hasta ella y solo la madera de la puerta las dividía. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su saliva se atragantó en su boca pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón no dejó de latir muy rápido. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin aliento y apunto de desmayarse, y entonces, la bendita puerta se abrió…

El rostro de Hanamaru fue lo primero que pudo ver... pero no era la misma de siempre.

Tenía amplias ojeras bajo sus ojos, su rostro se veía más afilado, había perdido parte de sus esponjosos cachetes, los cuales ya ni siquiera tenían ese tono rosáceo que tanto le gustaba. No pudo ver más allá de la cara de sorpresa que puso la chica al verla, cuando la puerta le fue cerrada en la nariz, por segunda vez.

Dia sintió que todo había pasado en cámara lenta y a la vez tan rápido que su cerebro no había reaccionado aún y no atinó a decir o hacer nada hasta que salió de estupor.

—¡Hanamaru! Espera por favor… —quiso empujar la puerta, pero el cerrojo había sido colocado impidiéndole entrar—. Sólo quiero que hablemos, por favor —dijo suplicante golpeando la puerta.

—Vete zura~, no quiero verte —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Aún siendo palabras duras, el corazón de Dia sintió alivio al escuchar la voz de Hanamaru. No había medido realmente el cuánto la extrañaba. Tocó la puerta nuevamente para tratar de conseguir que le hablara de nuevo aunque sólo fuera para rechazarla, estaba consciente de que era algo masoquista hacer algo así, pero no le importaba.

—Por favor, hablemos, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya —dijo lo más fuerte que el nudo en la garganta se lo permitió—. No puedo seguir así, no sin arreglar las cosas.

—No estoy lista —su voz sonó quebrada—, tienes que irte ya zura~.

—Si no me dejas explicarme, no vas a poder entenderme Maru-san, por favor —la poca dignidad que le quedaba, quedó olvidada en algún lugar de ese edificio—. ¡Por favor! —a Dia no le importaba si tenía que ponerse de rodillas si con eso podía conseguir hablar con Maru.

—No... lo siento, no quiero saber más de lo que ya sé —se oyó ruido dentro pero Dia no le prestó atención—, me duele el pecho cuando pienso en ello zura~.

—Por favor abre la puerta...

Su súplica se vio interrumpida porque se escuchó una especie de conversación o más bien discusión del otro lado de la puerta. Maru no estaba sola, estaba hablando con alguien o alguien le estaba hablando a ella. Escuchó empujones y algunas quejas y finalmente, la puerta se abrió, pero en esta ocasión, no fue Maru quien estaba parada frente a ella. Era una chica de cabello oscuro con mirada escarlata que parecía muy molesta.

—Zuramaru dijo que te fueras, ¿no lo puedes entender o es que eres retrasada? —soltó la mujer molesta.

—¿Disculpa? —toda la acción había tomado a Dia por sorpresa, pero no quería perder los estribos. Sabía bien que la mujer que tenía enfrente era la mejor amiga de Hanamaru y no quería tenerla de enemiga, aunque estaba segura que ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

—Lo que oíste, ¿eres una idiota o quieres un mapa para que te ubiques? —exclamó con saña—. Maru no quiere verte, fin de la historia.

Pudo ver que la puerta se movía de manera extraña, lo que la hizo suponer que Maru estaba detrás, así que no caería en provocaciones de ninguna índole, tenía que ser más inteligente que eso.

—Escucha, sé que soy una idiota, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero hay una explicación para ello y lo único que quiero es que Hanamaru me escuche —dijo, lo más calmada que pudo poniendo un pie delante para evitar que volvieran a cerrarle la puerta.

—Zuramaru está mejor sin ti, así que es mejor que respetes sus deseos —se detuvo meditando un segundo—. ¿Sabes orar? —Dia no entendió la pregunta pero asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa—. Pues órale, lárgate de aquí —intentó cerrar la puerta pero Dia no se lo permitió.

—¡Espera! Mira, ya te dije que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, sé que merezco que ella no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra —ejerció presión para abrir un poco—. En verdad, si me permitiera explicarme y si aún después de oírme ella decide que no quiere saber nada de mi, yo lo aceptaré y me alejaré, pero por favor, sólo permíteme hablar con ella —ambas forcejearon empujando de cada lado.

—¡Por los mil demonios del Averno! —gruñó enfurruñada—. ¿Cuántos árboles has tenido que cortar para hacer el papel de estúpida?

—¡Deja de insultarme! —respondió alzando la voz, ya también estaba molesta.

—Está bien, está bien —le ofreció una tregua a regañadientes—. Déjame consultarlo. Tienes agallas chica pingüino.

Yoshiko escondió su rostro tras la puerta intercambiando algunas palabras con Hanamaru.

—Lo siento, ella no quiere —le dijo, con sinceridad—. Es mejor que lo dejes por ahora, cuando Zuramaru esté lista, ella te buscará.

Dia estaba descorazonada. Cómo era posible que no pudiera ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de hablarle.

—Hanamaru, sé que estás ahí… Te extraño, extraño hablar contigo, extraño nuestras cartas también. Seguiré esperando, hasta que estés lista para hablar, pero por favor, no me saques de tu vida sin darme una oportunidad más —suplicó por última vez.

Las palabras de Dia hicieron que Maru rompiera en llanto, desmoronándose detrás de la puerta. Ambas estaban rotas y no sabían cómo arreglarlo.

—¡Vamos, vete ya! —Yoshiko cerró la puerta de golpe cortando toda oportunidad.

Dia tuvo que rendirse, al menos por ese día, aunque no sabía cómo volver a intentar acercarse a Maru sin que fuera rechazada nuevamente. Justo cuando caminaba hacía fuera del edificio, pensando en la fatalidad de la vida, una idea vino a su mente. Probablemente no funcionaría, pero era mejor hacer eso que quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como el tiempo se iba entre sus manos.

Si bien la raíz del problema había sido su falta de honestidad con Hanamaru, sabía que eso mismo podría sacarlas a flote. Maru seguía amando su poesía o al menos amaba la de Ms. Pen y ella era Ms. Pen, entonces lo único que necesitaba era conseguir la manera de hacerle llegar los poemas a Hanamaru, para de esa manera, dejar una puerta abierta entre ellas.

Con esta resolución regresó a su casa y esa noche, por primera vez desde que tuvo la pelea con su padre, Dia plasmó sus sentimientos en poemas, que cuando estuvieron terminados, haría llegar a Hanamaru. Trabajo toda esa noche y la noche siguiente y se olvidó del día y la noche, incluso de comer. Si no hubiera sido por Mari, podría haber pasado sin comer, beber o siquiera asearse en esos días con tal de terminar lo que estaba trabajando para Maru. Después de cuatro días, con las ojeras prácticamente tatuadas a la cara, el semblante demacrado y un par de kilos menos, finalizó su pequeño compendio de poemas dedicados enteramente a su amor y a la búsqueda del perdón de Hanamaru. Un boceto para un nuevo libro si se lo proponía.

Acudió nuevamente al departamento de Hanamaru y aunque sabía bien que era muy probable que si ella era la que entregaba el manojo de hojas de su manuscrito, Maru se negaría a leerlas. De pronto se sintió acorralada sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo asegurarse de que Maru pudiera tenerlas? Lo pensó y decidió optar por dejarla en la correspondencia del edificio, confiando en que de alguna forma le llegará a su destinatario.

—Estás aquí de nuevo —una voz agria con fastidio la sacó de sus pensamientos y casi tira el manojo de hojas.

—Eso no te importa —le respondió a la defensiva volteando a mirar a Yoshiko que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Otra vez vienes a lloriquear por tus errores? —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

—No… bueno si, pero se oye mal si lo dices de esa forma —dijo Dia haciendo que Yoshiko virara los ojos.

—Realmente son iguales, como que su rata no corre bien en sus cabezas —soltó el aire con aburrimiento—. ¿Qué tienes allí? —señaló el paquete de papeles.

—Nada que te incumba —Dia ocultó sus manos detrás de ella.

—Mira chica pingüino, ya estoy harta de toda esta situación, no me agradas mucho, ni me agrada lo que le hiciste a Zuramaru, pero sé que ella te ama y tú también la amas a ella y la verdad se ven lindas juntas aunque tenías que cagarla de manera monumental —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz malhumorada—. Así que solo voy a repetirlo una vez más y hay de ti si decides desperdiciar esta oportunidad. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —la vio con intensidad y furia.

—Yo… este… —lo pensó—, es algo para Hanamaru —dudó un poco pero al final comprendió que realmente necesitaba pasar ese puente para llegar hasta Maru y le mostró las hojas.

—¡Vaya! —alzó ambas cejas—. Yo se lo entregaré —Yoshiko extendió las manos para tomar el puño de hojas pero Dia fue reticente a entregarlas y por unos momentos ambas forcejearon con ellas hasta que las soltó y Yoshiko se quedó con ellas.

—¿En verdad se las vas a dar? —preguntó con temor.

—Largo ahora antes de que me arrepienta —exclamó con voz lúgubre.

—Pero…

—¡Largo! —la calló.

Dia se enojó internamente y ya iba a contestarle pero se detuvo cuando la joven simplemente se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras del edificio. La había ignorado completamente. Tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella y darle su merecido por tanta grosería, pero se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volver atrás, aunque le costará, sabía que debía ganarse el corazón de Hanamaru una vez más.

* * *

Yoshiko llegó al departamento dejando sus cosas tiradas en el sofá de la sala y mirando las hojas garabateadas de la pingüina, fue hasta la habitación de su amiga. Sabía que la iba a encontrar allí porque era el lugar a donde se escapaba cuando no estaba ella para obligarla a salir. Abrió de golpe la puerta y Maru pegó un salto hasta el techo por lo abrupta llegada y casi se cae de la silla de su escritorio.

—¡Zu-ra-ma-ru! —gritó enojada—. ¿Por qué carajos faltaste a tu última clase?

La chica rápidamente se compuso y se encogió de hombros guardando la libreta donde estaba garabateando algunas frases.

—No es una clase importante después de todo y…

—Ahórrate tus excusas —la silenció tajante—. Si en esta casa alguien ocupa el puesto de peor estudiante de la universidad, soy yo. Así que deja de robarte mi lugar porque ya me estoy cansando de ser la alumna modelo.

Maru sonrió ligeramente ante la broma de Yoshiko, era tierno ver cómo la chica se esforzaba por tratar de ser responsable cuando ella estaba actuando tan fatal.

—No, ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme así —se acercó a ella poniendo el montón de hojas sobre el escritorio frente a Maru—. Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de esto. Siempre estás dispersa, no asistes a clases si no te obligo a ir a la universidad, te encierras a leer y leer olvidándote del mundo y así no puedo vivir. ¿Quién rayos crees que va a alimentarme? ¿La santa Trinidad diabólica? ¡Basta! —golpeó la mesa con el puño y Maru respingo.

—¡Zura!

—Ya estoy cansada de darte sermones, no soy mi madre y tú no eres yo —exasperada tomó la primer hoja del montón y comenzó a doblarla—. ¿Sabes? Voy a hacer un origami con tu papel de víctima.

Maru no entendió nada pero algo ganó su atención con fuerza. La hoja estaba llena de letras formando palabras y oraciones completas y se sorprendió al reconocer la caligrafía. La conocía bien, había visto a Dia escribir muchas veces su nombre en la taza de café y en los documentos que manejaba.

No había duda.

Con rapidez le arrebató la hoja a Yoshiko y la desdobló para encontrarse con el inicio de un poema de su adorada Ms. Pen.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! —se exaltó casi en la histeria.

—¡Ah, por ahí! —dijo como si nada.

Los ojos ambarinos de Maru se bebieron el contenido de la hoja y reconoció todo el estilo de Ms. Pen en cada estrofa pero la diferencia radicaba en el final, donde no aparecía la firma de Ms. Pen sino la de Dia.

—¡Yoshiko-chan! ¿Quien te dió esto? ¿De dónde lo obtuviste? —preguntó mientras revisaba el resto de las hojas sobre su escritorio.

—Quizás si te decidieras a salir un poco de tu encierro, ir a la escuela, caminar por allí, qué sé yo —habló en tono irónico—, podrías toparte con cierto pajarraco antártico y este te podría entregar sus cursilerías.

—¿Dia estuvo aquí? —la encaró frunciendo el ceño pero Yoshiko se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé y si quieres averiguarlo tendrás que salir de aquí —se escabulló por la puerta dejándola abierta antes de que Maru replicará algo.

Así como estaba en realidad poca atención le prestó a Yoshiko y por el contrario se centró en lo que había en su escritorio.

* * *

Dia se dedicó en los siguientes días a escribir, estructurando y puliendo más los textos de su manuscrito para darles forma y presentárselos a su editora, además de comenzar a redactar cartas contándole a Hanamaru todo el proceso, su día a día, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada y sus viejas charlas escritas hubieran regresado otra vez. Si Yoshiko no había entregado su manuscrito a Maru, esperaba que publicando un libro nuevo pudiera llegar a la chica si o si. De manera esporádica iba al café a atender su negocio e incluso a la universidad, pero sin falta por las noches pasaba al edificio de departamentos donde vivía su amor para dejar la carta de ese día en el buzón y mirar desde la calle, las ventanas encendidas del edificio guardando la esperanza de que en una de ellas estuviera Hanamaru. Realmente no tenía idea de si Maru había recibido su escrito o recibía sus cartas, pero esperaba que así fuera y se aferraba a eso, pues era lo único que le ayudaba a contrarrestar la incertidumbre y ansiedad de los días.

Tenía la cuenta de los días transcurridos en un gran calendario en la barra del café donde marcaba desde que había empezado a escribir los poemas y las cartas, los había entregado tanto a Hanamaru en el original del manuscrito, como a su editora después, algo más pulido y trabajado. Estaba distraída terminando de limpiar la barra del café, levantando y acomodando, lavando los trastes, preparándose para cerrar el negocio, cuando el sonido de la campana en la puerta la sorprendió.

—Ya estamos cerrados —dijo sin levantar la mirada y murmurando molesta si You no había puesto el cartel de cerrado en la puerta cuando salió.

—Sólo será un momento zura~.

Al escuchar la voz de Hanamaru, su corazón se detuvo y la taza que estaba en sus manos casi se escapa de ellas. Se quedó helada por un segundo antes de decidirse a voltear. Tenía miedo de que al girarse, todo fuera una mala broma de su trastornado cerebro necesitado de la chica.

Sin embargo tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar la realidad, debía darse la vuelta. Tomó aire y acomodo la taza en su lugar para al fin dar la vuelta y ver a su hermosa chica. El rostro de Hanamaru era tan perfecto como lo recordaba, incluso a pesar de las ojeras en sus ojos, del tenue maquillaje intentando ocultarlo y del brillo discreto que vestía sus labios. Aquella imagen vieja que tenía de ella, había desaparecido y en su lugar fue reemplazado por la imagen actual que era mucho más linda. Toda Hanamaru era aún más perfecta de lo que podía recordar.

—Ha… Hanamaru… Hola —dijo, cuando recuperó el habla, producto de la impresión y de su corazón que se había detenido.

—Hola… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron apenada—, vengo a devolverte la pijama que me prestaste zura~ —dijo la chica, entregándole una pequeña bolsa con la ropa.

Dia no reaccionó a la primera y cuando lo hizo fue de manera torpe.

—¡Oh, si! Pues... gracias —Dia tomó la bolsa entre sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con eso.

El ambiente estaba tenso, demasiado espeso por las emociones. Dia no atinaba a hacer reaccionar su cuerpo y su mente para decir algo coherente, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con la chica.

—¿Me preguntaba si recibiste mi manuscrito y mis cartas? —se aventuró a preguntar de pronto y Maru abrió los ojos descolocada, no pensó que Dia fuera directo a eso tan pronto.

—Los recibí ~zura —respondió Hanamaru—. Los he estado leyendo todos los días —confesó.

—Ya veo… —Dia quería saltar por encima de la barra que las separaba y abrazar a la pequeña lo más fuerte que podía para agradecerle que hubiera leído sus palabras—. Me… —Dia se aclaró la garganta viendo una oportunidad—, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Aún no zura~ —la detuvo Maru abrazándose a sí misma.

—Es… esta bien… —se mordió los labios, ya sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, parada frente a ella, le daba toda la esperanza del mundo para esperar—. ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No lo sé, pero aún no es tiempo —dijo Maru, con honestidad mirando a los ojos a Dia—. Me tengo que ir, tú ya estabas cerrando y he venido a interrumpirte.

—No tienes porqué —trató de detenerla—, puedo prepararte una leche con café como tanto te gusta.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya zura~ —declinó su oferta.

—¡Espera! —exclamó y busco entre las bolsas de su ropa hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Dia tomó la carta de su bolso y la colocó en el mostrador, llevándola hacia adelante hasta Hanamaru sin retirar la mano.

—Es mi carta de hoy, quisiera entregártela personalmente —quitó la mano de encima del sobre.

Maru la vio de nuevo a los ojos esperando algo más pero Dia dió un paso atrás dejando que fuera la chica quien tomara la decisión de si cogerla o no. Finalmente lo hizo y la llevó a su pecho con algunas lágrimas comenzando a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás enviandolas zura~? —apretó el sobre contra ella.

Dia desvió la mirada hacia el techo o iba a ser ella quien comenzará a llorar si seguía mirando a Maru.

—El tiempo que sea necesario —respondió sin verla.

—¿Vas a incluir estas cartas en el libro de poemas zura~?

—No, el manuscrito con todos los poemas será para mi nuevo libro, sin embargo las cartas las he escrito sólo para ti, no quiero que nadie más las lea —aquello era verdad, si bien en las cartas había incluído fragmentos de sus poemas para su libro, estos eran más íntimos, pues le contaba en ellas todas sus ideas y sentimientos para crearlos—, son sólo entre nosotras, como siempre, como antes.

Para ella, en su cerebro, había dicho las palabras adecuadas. Se dió cuenta que Maru se había quedado sin habla, no quiso empujar su suerte demasiado, pero aún así añadió.

—Estaré esperando, eres alguien muy importante para mí, tal vez no tengas idea cuanto, pero confió en que me dejaras explicartelo en algún momento —sonrió ligeramente con la opresión en el corazón.

—Algún día zura~, pero ese día no será hoy —Maru le correspondió la sonrisa y ella también sintió esa misma opresión en el suyo.

Ambas mujeres tenían un agudo dolor en el pecho que era prácticamente insoportable, pero aún así, se aferraban a la posibilidad de arreglar sus diferencias en un futuro, Hanamaru ya no estaba cerrada en lo absoluto a ello y eso era algo bueno.

Dia no quiso decir nada para no hacer más difícil todo, pero su plan estaba funcionando, Maru había acudido a verla, era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que pudieran arreglar las cosas.

—Nos vemos pronto —se despidió Dia.

—Nos vemos pronto zura~.

Vio salir a la chica del local y en cuanto la perdió de vista, prácticamente corrió a sacar la ropa que Hanamaru le había entregado de su bolsa. Quería sentir una vez más el olor de la chica, no le importaba si eso era algo raro. Sólo que cuando extendió la pijama, un sobre cayó de su interior llamando su atención.

Rápidamente lo abrió y por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir. La perfecta caligrafía de Hanamaru apareció ante ella, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada casi hasta la euforia.

* * *

" _Querida Ms. Pen:_

 _Me es difícil escribir estas líneas porque, honestamente, no estoy segura para quien las estoy escribiendo. Aún así trataré de explicarme lo mejor posible._

 _Durante todo este tiempo, en mi mente, existían dos personas que eran completamente diferentes, ajenas la una de la otra. Por un lado, estaba mi escritora favorita, aquella a quien por un golpe de suerte pude contactar y quien por un golpe de suerte aún mayor, también, recibí una respuesta. De repente comenzamos a platicar y fui descubriendo a la persona que había detrás de las letras, una persona que como yo, tenía temores, dificultades, dudas, pero que sobre todo tenía muchas virtudes, que yo, una simple aficionada de su trabajo, era capaz de conocer. Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba que de alguna manera nos habíamos acercado y había una especie de conexión entre nosotras, Ms. Pen desapareció. Inesperadamente dejó un vacío en mí. Extrañaba sus cartas, sus palabras, sus confidencias. A lo mejor para ti no sean la gran cosa, o bueno, para ella. (Por si no se nota, es aquí en donde comienza mi confusión). Es sólo que para mí era algo muy especial. Las cosas que compartí con ella, jamás las hablé con nadie más. Fue gracias a ella que pude luchar por venir a Tokio y seguir mi sueño de convertirme en escritora y así, de ese modo, agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero entonces, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Simplemente se fue. ¿Y sabes? Me dolió, me dolió muchísimo, porque en mi mente, ella era una persona muy importante para mí, y yo creí que yo lo era para ella._

 _Entonces, la dejé ir. Me convencí a mí misma que no tenía caso seguir aferrada a alguien que me había sacado de su vida sin decir adiós. Que probablemente nunca signifiqué algo para ella, por más que sus cartas dijeran lo contrario y por un momento encontré algo de paz._

 _Pero sucedió al mismo tiempo que estaba viviendo mi proceso de duelo, que apareció una pequeña luz en mi vida. Fue algo breve, pero intenso. Cuando te ví la primera vez, pensé que eras una persona antipática y algo amargada, sólo que había algo en tu mirada que me ponía nerviosa, por más que intentaba desviarla, me era imposible hacerlo, me veía irremediablemente atraída hacia ti aunque no lo entendiera, y me sacabas de quicio las primeras veces que nos cruzamos, me irritabas y atraías en partes iguales._

 _Después, comenzamos a hablar en lugar de pelear y me sorprendí. Teníamos tantas cosas en común, gustos similares aunque algunas veces opuestos, y eso fue como encontrar a esa amiga que siempre quise tener pero nunca había logrado encontrar y ahora deseo que ojalá todo se hubiera quedado así, sin que me diera cuenta. Porque cuando al fin comprendí, ya te habías metido bajo mi piel, y de repente, ya no era sólo tu amistad lo que buscaba._

 _Como tal vez ya sepas porque se lo conté a Ms. Pen, yo tuve un intento de relación fallido con Yoshiko, y eso me llevó a pensar que esas cosas no eran para mí. Amaba leer sobre ellas. Las novelas de romance eran simplemente mis favoritas, esa emoción cuando las protagonistas se dan cuenta que se gustan, la forma en que de alguna forma se conectan entre ellas y empiezan a enamorarse una de la otra sin darse cuenta y tú con ellas. Yo nunca pensé en vivir algo así, nunca, pero… ahí estaba, esperando nuestra ¿cita? Con ansiedad y muchas esperanzas e ilusiones._

 _Sí, tuvimos una cita. Y fue el día más feliz de mi vida o hubiera sido el día más feliz de mi vida, no puedo evitar la hiel al escribir estas palabras al recordarlo, pero cuando aún pensaba que era el día más feliz de mi vida, estaba más que emocionada porque conocí esa parte de tí que no habías mostrado antes y que simplemente terminó de convencerme que las historias de amor si existen y que las almas gemelas son algo real y que… probablemente yo había encontrado la mía._

 _Pero tristemente no fue así. Al final todo había sido una ilusión, un sueño, y que la razón por la que sentí que tuvimos una fuerte conexión se debió a que tú ya me conocías. Tú sabías cosas de mí que yo no sabía que ya te había contado y que probablemente habías utilizado para sacar ventaja pues al final todo era un juego de una famosa escritora tratando de buscar una nueva inspiración._

 _¿Y sabes? Si eso era lo que había pasado, estaba contenta, de haberte podido ayudar. De que mi corazón roto te hubiera servido para algo, de que por fin había sido de utilidad para alguien. Eso pensé cuando recibí tu manuscrito y debo ser sincera, te odie y te ame al mismo tiempo por eso. Porque eran hermosas tus palabras, eran bellos tus poemas y lloré sobre ellos anhelando que realmente me amarás como habías escrito._

 _Aún así, no quería verte más. Estaba convencida de que era lo mejor alejarme de ti, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Me seguiste buscando, y esas hermosas cartas comenzaron a llegar a mi buzón de correo. Fue como estar de nuevo en aquel sueño distante, pero ahora, las cartas estaban firmadas con tu nombre, "Kurosawa Dia", pero no podía dejar de leer a Ms. Pen en cada una de ellas._

 _No sé si estas palabras tengan algún sentido para ti, porque para mí ahora mismo nada tiene sentido. Tengo esto que me está quemando dentro del pecho y de lo cual tengo miedo de saber que es. ¿Puedes ayudarme a entenderlo?_

 _Kunikida Hanamaru."_

* * *

El corazón de Dia latía más rápido que nunca, había terminado de leer la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no había perdido a Maru, al menos no del todo. Aún tenía forma de recuperarla. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse incluso antes de que su cerebro terminara de procesar todo lo que había leído. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que alcanzarla, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, si Hanamaru estaba confundida, sólo ella podía librarla de esa confusión.

Era muy tarde ya, pero si se daba prisa, había una posibilidad de alcanzar a la chica. Su casa no estaba lejos y por lo general Maru regresaba a pie a su departamento.

Apenas y logró tomar las llaves y cerrar el local de café. Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin detenerse a pesar de la falta de aire y del dolor en su pecho y piernas. Su meta era alcanzar a Maru antes de que entrara al edificio donde vivía. Tan concentrada estaba en eso, que no se dió cuenta en su desenfrenada carrera, que Maru estaba sentada en una banca en el pequeño parque localizado frente a su edificio, ella estaba leyendo su poema.

Se quedó helada al verla y se detuvo de pronto casi yéndose de bruces. Maru estaba sentada en la banca abrazando sus piernas, con el rostro escondido sin que ella pudiera ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Se fue acercando despacio, temiendo que si se acercaba demasiado rápido, Maru podría saltar y salir corriendo.

—Hana… Hanamaru —le habló, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y la respiración entrecortada alertando a la chica de su presencia.

Cuando Maru levantó el rostro, Dia pudo ver el estrago que las lágrimas habían hecho en él.

Maru no parecía sorprendida de su presencia, al contrario, su rostro se veía aliviado.

—Sentir… —comenzó a hablar, con la voz trémula—. Sentir que tu mano es mi caricia, sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo, sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso —hizo una pausa para apreciar el rostro de Dia, y continuó—, sentir que tu nombre es mi canción, sentir que tu boca es mi refugio, sentir que tu alma es mi regalo. Sentir que el amor lo es todo.

Dia reconoció eso como el poema que le había escrito ese día. Un nudo se formó en su pecho. Una cosa era escribirlo y otra escucharlo de los labios de la mujer que tenía su mundo de cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y su rostro lo demostró por ella. Sólo que Maru no había terminado de leerlo, el poema estaba incompleto.

—Sentir que existes junto a mí… sentir que vivo para ti, sentir que solo vivo para amarte —concluyó, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Qué… qué significa esto zura~? Yo… no lo entiendo —preguntó Maru, con un hilo de voz sorbiendo la nariz.

Dia se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, y tomó su mano acunandola entre las suyas.

—Significa que yo te… —Dia tragó duro, no podía cometer ningún error, no cuando era su última oportunidad—. Que yo te amo —dijo con firmeza, depositando un beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano de Maru.

—¿Tú me amas? ¿Pero cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien apenas conoces zura~?

Dia estaba por responder pero Maru continuó hablando sin darle oportunidad.

—Eso es lo que me llevo preguntando todos los días desde que descubrí quien eras en realidad. He tratado de encontrarle lógica a estos sentimientos que me carcomen por dentro —la voz de Maru temblaba como si el frío del invierno estuviera azotandola—. Apenas han pasado unas semanas desde que te conozco, pero… me dolió, me dolió tanto —sollozó—. Y por más que trato de encontrar una explicación a todo esto, no puedo encontrar algo razonable para ello. No cuando hay una llama en mi pecho que me pide a gritos que vaya a buscarte, que la única forma de aplacarla será confesandote esto que siento y abandonarme en tus brazos para volver a sentirme feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto, ¿de qué sirve? Tú no eres quien yo pensaba, sólo eres una embustera de quien ni siquiera estoy segura de con quien estoy hablan...

Dia no pudo resistirse más y abrazó a Maru tomándola por sorpresa. El cuerpo de la chica se puso rígido al contacto, pero Dia no la soltó y la afianzó con más fuerza, aún cuando en un inicio de resistió, no aflojó su agarre hasta que pudo sentir que Maru se relajaba.

—Lo que sucede es que tú me conoces, lo haces tanto como yo —depositó un beso en su coronilla—. Creo que es momento de que te de la explicación de porque hice todo esto, y si después de contártelo las cosas puedan quedar un poco más claras entre nosotras estaré feliz, incluso si me rechazas.

Maru se separó de ella con suavidad, se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz, estaba lista para escuchar lo que Dia tenía que decir.

—Entonces dime zura~, ¿por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? ¿Supiste desde el principio quién era yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exclamó la chica apresuradamente soltando una pregunta tras otra.

—Está bien, está bien, tienes derecho a saber todas esas cosas —Dia tomó su mano, con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado en la banca—. Te lo contaré desde el principio.

Hanamaru se acomodó bien en el asiento dándole lugar a Dia. Hasta ese momento no era consciente de lo mucho que su alma necesitaba esa explicación que se había negado a escuchar por terquedad.

—Creo… —suspiró—, creo que tengo que comenzar a contarte desde quienes son los Kurosawa, para que puedas entender la raíz del problema.

Hanamaru asintió.

—La familia Kurosawa proviene de una larga tradición de políticos y empresarios. Recientemente han adquirido mayor renombre porque los puestos que han alcanzado son mucho más codiciados tanto en los negocios como en la política de este país. Mi padre actualmente está a la cabeza de un grupo político muy poderoso que toma decisiones importantes aún por encima de la voluntad del primer ministro, y como tal, no hay lugar para escándalos dentro de la familia que puedan mermar su imagen frente al resto.

El rostro de Maru denotaba preocupación, recordando el terrible hombre con el que tuvo aquel encuentro cuando estaba en la búsqueda de Ms. Pen.

—Cuando le dije a papá que no quería seguir sus pasos en la política, como era de esperarse, no lo tomó nada bien. Ya tenía asegurada mi entrada a la mejor universidad del país y planeado el comienzo de mi carrera política que él se encargaría de formar para hacerme llegar hasta la más alta instancia para demostrar su poder, pero no era lo que yo quería. Como bien sabes, mi pasión siempre fue la escritura, y no me importó luchar contra él para poder lograrlo. Al final mi abuelo me respaldó y fue su última voluntad que mi padre me dejara ingresar a la universidad de mi elección y seguir mi propio camino —su voz se había tornado triste al contar esa última parte, lo cual fue muy notorio para Maru.

—Lo siento mucho zura~, por lo de tu abuelo —le dió un apretón en su mano como señal de empatía.

—Le debo mucho —continuó Dia—, creo que si no fuera por él, mi padre nunca me hubiera dejado en paz.

—¿Y así fue como te hiciste escritora zura~? —preguntó Maru.

—Umm… eso fue cuestión de suerte —se rascó la barbilla—. En el primer año en la universidad, hicieron un concurso de "nuevos talentos". Yo no quería participar, pero Mari, ella tomó mi cuaderno de poesía y lo envió a mis espaldas. Le debo mucho de hecho. Ella y su novia Kanan han sido mis mejores amigas desde la infancia.

—¿Y por eso viven juntas? —interrumpió Maru. La verdad es que esa pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde que visitó la casa de Dia. Por alguna razón, necesitaba saber cómo es que encajaba la rubia en la vida de Dia.

—Umm.. vivo con ella porque mi papá me corrió de la casa y me cortó toda ayuda externa —dijo Dia con simpleza—. Apenas pude rescatar algo de dinero de la herencia de mi abuelo y la familia de Mari es lo suficientemente influyente como para que mi padre no los quiera de enemigos. Aún así, Mari jamás me abandonó aunque las cosas se pusieron realmente mal y luchó conmigo para conseguir algo de independencia. Le agradezco que hubiera enviado mis poemas al concurso de novatos, no gané, sin embargo mi poesía llamó la atención de una joven editora que creo ya has conocido, Sonoda-senpai —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Maru, al darse cuenta cómo las piezas poco a poco iban acomodándose en su lugar, el rompecabezas que había hecho en su mente, poco a poco tomaba sentido.

—Me parece que así fue zura~, y también la escuché muy muy enojada la última vez que hablamos —agregó Maru.

—Pobrecilla —rió Dia, al recordar a su editora—. Tengo aún temas pendientes con ella, a los que llegaremos después. El punto es que, cuando iba a salir mi primer libro, mi nombre estaría en él, y el apellido Kurosawa saldría a relucir obviamente —continuó entristecida—. No quería sentir el peso de mi familia en lo que escribía o las amenazas de mi padre y lo que pudiera hacer en contra de la editorial de Sonoda-senpai, así que pedí que hiciera un cambio. Lo que me propuso fue aparecer con un seudónimo y mantener mi identidad oculta, fue así como adopté el nombre de Ms. Pen.

—¿Ms. Pen? ¿Por qué ese nombre zura~?

Las orejas de Dia se pintaron color escarlata. Le daba pena recordar la razón por la cual eligió su nombre ficticio, era algo un tanto ridículo e infantil.

—Eso es porque… —desvió la mirada—, yo no me decidía por ninguno y le pedí ayuda a Mari, cediéndole ese derecho por haber sido ella quien, en primer lugar, me empujara a ese mundo literario. Me arrepentí en un inicio por haber hecho semejante tontería. ¡Ella dice que yo parezco un pingüino! Y por eso me coloco ese nombre. ¿Puedes creerlo?

El puchero que hizo Dia fue tan adorable, que por un segundo Maru sintió la necesidad de picar sus cachetes, pero se aguantó. Aún no sabía cómo se sentía con toda la historia. Habían cosas que había platicado con Ms. Pen que no había logrado entender en su momento pero ahora tenían perfecto sentido.

—¡Yoshiko-chan tenía razón! —exclamó Maru decepcionada—. No puedo creer que seas un pingüino zura~.

—¡No soy un pingüino! —rebatió Dia roja de vergüenza—. Sólo… me gustan —reviró los ojos, esperaba que no tuviera que contar esa experiencia en particular, pero Maru no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir—. Es porque de niñas Mari y yo ayudabamos a Kanan en el acuario de su familia y yo pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando a los pingüinos y pues así… —se pasó una mano por la cara para tratar de apartar el bochorno—. Mari lo recordó y en la presentación de mi primer libro, siendo ella la encargada de presentarme, aunque me opuse rotundamente al seudónimo y había estado dudando en si ella debía hacer esa presentación y Mari me aseguró que todo estaría bien —Maru realmente miró que aquello le producía mucha vergüenza a Dia pues había comenzado a divagar—. Cuando se supone que iba a decir mi nombre, en lugar de decir… ya sabes, "Kurosawa Dia", ella dijo: "Ms. Penguin", ya sabes, con su acento y todo, pues se quedó "Ms. Pen" —suspiro resignada—. A mi editora le gustó la idea y lo demás… supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Si zura~, después siguieron los demás libros y te convertiste en la poetisa más prometedora de la década —exclamó Maru emocionada de conocer esa nueva parte de Ms. Pen o más bien Dia.

—Yo no iría tan lejos como eso —Dia se encogió de hombros—, pero supongo que a mucha gente le gustó lo que escribía.

—Como a mí —sonrió Maru mostrándose más relajada.

—La cuestión es que me dejé llevar por mi ego. Me sentía tan bien escribiendo. Como te diste cuenta, muchas cosas de mi vida están plasmadas en mi poesía, y bueno, justo después de publicar el último libro, un enemigo político de mi padre, que estuvo investigándolo por años sin encontrar nada relevante sobre la familia Kurosawa —suspiró—, descubrió que la hija heredera del inmaculado e inalcanzable Kurosawa, era en realidad una degenerada lesbiana que lo arruinó todo. Lo destrozaron dentro del partido, atacándolo sin piedad y al final, terminó perdiendo la candidatura que tanto añoraba y su lugar en el poder, hice trizas todos los años de trabajo de mi padre, por no haber sabido medir mis palabras. Si no hubiera publicado eso… —se recriminó, soltando la mano de Maru y golpeando la banca.

—No es tu culpa zura~, eso que pasó, no es justo —un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Maru, los dramas de los ricos si que eran bastante intensos—. Tu padre no tenía por que hacer algo así.

—Si tenía que Maru-chan, él tenía que borrarme de su vida para poder enmendar un poco del daño que le hice. Después de que me corrió de la casa, cortó toda comunicación conmigo y me despojó de lo que el abuelo había dejado para mí. No me interesa el dinero pero es abrumador de pronto quedarte sin nada de un momento a otro, de no ser por Mari no sabría que haber hecho para levantarme. Así que me arme de valor gracias al apoyo de mi amiga y sin querer tener nada que ver con mi padre y el resto de mi familia, tomé todo el dinero que había recibido por las regalías de mis libros, que era lo único propio que poseía, y lo invertí en la cafetería. Él amenazó con incluso quitarme eso, pero hasta ahora se ha alejado gracias a que no he vuelto a publicar o a destacar. Yo realmente necesitaba apartarme de la poesía y de todos, sólo manteniendo mi mente ocupada en otra cosa iba a ser capaz de hacer eso. Estaba abrumada.

—Fue algo bastante difícil que no puedo ni imaginar —comentó con honestidad, nunca había poseído nada más allá de sus libros como para pensar en que sería tener cosas mucho más caras o una familia que quisiera destruirte así.

—Mari se asoció conmigo ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente para emprender el negocio a pesar de mis regalías, los abogados son muy caros, y es por ello que parte del café le pertenece, aunque ella diga que no. Después de toda la pelea legal para que mi padre dejara de acosarme y de quedarme sin dinero, Mari se ofreció a darme un espacio en su casa mientras el café comenzaba a funcionar y bueno —se encogió de hombros—, ahora vivo con ella. Al menos así tengo un poco de tranquilidad, pero quisiera poder vivir por mi parte, Mari tiene a Kanan y sé que desearían tener más intimidad.

—¿No la tienen? —preguntó Maru por impulso, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada después de haberlo hecho.

—No, si la tiene, pero sé que se limitan —dudó Dia—. No es lindo verlas dándose amor por toda la casa. Quisiera poder tener mi propio espacio sin sentirme culpable o intrusa, pero tampoco quiero estar sola del todo. Tal vez eso es un poco egoísta y contradictorio...

Ciertamente ya contaba con los medios para poder costearse un lugar para vivir por sí misma pero realmente no estaba en la labor de vivir sin su mejor amiga, hasta ese momento en que una idea cruzó por su mente pero la descartó con rapidez.

—Oh… ya veo zura~ —un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas, hasta que Maru recordó lo que realmente quería saber—. ¿Esa fue la razón por la que dejaste de escribirme? Tenías mi dirección, pudiste continuar escribiéndome —exclamó, sin molestarse en disimular su reclamo.

—Eso fue porque soy una idiota. Antes de irme mi padre dijo cosas… horribles, muy desagradables y no quise arrastrarte en mi depresión. Corté con todos mis lazos como Ms. Pen y eso lamentablemente te incluía también. Fue una cosa muy egoísta de mi parte de la que me arrepentí en el momento en el que te reconocí en la cafetería. Lo siento —agacho la cabeza—. Hablé con mi editora sobre que no escribiría más e incluso me deshice de todo el material que tenía adelantado para el siguiente libro. Estaba decidida a desterrar la poesía de mi vida.

—¿Y teniendo una librería-café repleta de libros lo ibas a lograr zura~? —Maru levantó una ceja enojada—. Me parece que no pensaste bien las cosas.

—Era mi manera de mantenerme inmersa en lo que amo, sin comprometer a mi familia —Dia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada—. Ya sé que suena como una locura o una estupidez ahora, pero cuando lo hice, todo tenía mucho sentido. Era para evitar más dolor recordando lo que no podría volver a ser.

—Apuesto que sí —Maru colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo—. Y después llegué yo, a recordarte que no podías dejar de ser Ms. Pen tan fácil, ¿no zura~? Supongo que debió ser duro ser golpeada con una dosis de realidad.

—Fue aplastante y agobiante. Había estado huyendo por algunos meses de todo lo que me recordara a Ms. Pen. —suspiró abrumada—. Mari ya se había cansado de decir que no tenía caso la locura que estaba cometiendo y me había dejado tranquila con el tema, pero entonces cuando llegaste tú y pediste con tanta insistencia los libros de Ms. Pen en la cafetería, yo simplemente… No lo sé, me sentí acorralada y en pánico.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste simplemente quien eras zura~? Creo que eso hubiera sido más fácil —le reclamó enfadada.

—¿Por qué? No lo sé. Supongo que una mentira llevó a la otra y antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía una enorme bola de nieve rodando trás de mí lista para aplastarme. Simplemente tuve miedo —tragó duro—. Cuando me acerqué a ti y pude ver esa parte que me habías mostrado en las cartas, yo en verdad, caí en el pánico total, temía que te alejaras de mí por haberte mentido y no quería perderte. Fue un círculo vicioso entre mentiras y miedo a que me alejaras como lo hiciste al final.

—Yo no… —Maru se aventuró a querer decir que no iba a alejarla pero la mirada de Dia la detuvo, era obvio que eso era lo que había hecho todos esos días—. Creo que… si, eso pasó zura~, pero sólo por que no fuiste honesta desde un principio —fue el turno de Maru de soltar un sonoro suspiro—. La verdad es que… me hiciste sentir cosas zura~, cosas que yo no creí se pudieran sentir. No podía explicar tanta felicidad y era aún más increíble que el motivo de ella fueras tú... Dia. Me sentí culpable y traicionera frente a mis sentimientos por Ms. Pen, así que cuando supe que no eras sólo Dia, que tambien eras Ms. Pen, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Una de ellas fue pensar que tú habías jugado conmigo, que lo habías hecho para divertirte.

—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió Dia—. Yo nunca haría algo como eso Hanamaru, y menos a ti… yo… —Dia desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—. Yo tambien siento cosas… desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que he sido cobarde.

—¿Qué sientes zura~? —Maru tomó su mano para animarla a hablar.

—Ya lo sabes, lo dije en mi poema —Dia se mantuvo apenada mirando al suelo.

—Lo leí —Maru suspiró, Dia realmente está temblando de miedo—, pero… quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Yo te… te quiero Hanamaru, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo —Dia apretó el agarre de la chica—. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero en verdad quiero enmendarlo, quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy en realidad. Hasta ahora has sido la única persona que ha conocido una parte de mí que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, sólo que no sabías que lo hacía y quisiera poder mostrarte todo lo que soy sin más mentiras —Dia llevó la mano de Maru hasta su boca y depositó un beso en ella, sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar—. Hay tanto de mi que quiero que veas, sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad, aunque hice las cosas mal —concluyó con la voz entrecortada.

El corazón de Maru jamás había latido a tal velocidad. Sabía que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero por alguna razón, no quería desviar su mirada; dentro de los ojos de Dia, yacían las respuestas que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Por fin supo cuál era su lugar, por fin sintió que había encontrado a la persona que estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo.

—No… —dijo Maru con un hilo de voz, Dia perdió el color del rostro al imaginarse perdiendo su última esperanza, pero Maru prosiguió—, las dos hicimos las cosas mal zura~, es hora de que ambas nos demos la oportunidad de mostrarnos lo que verdaderamente sentimos la una por la otra. Yo te amo zura~, no sé desde cuando. Aún estoy empezando a entender hasta que punto estoy enamorada de todas las partes de ti y que haberme alejado fue la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho —acarició la mejilla de Dia que recibió el contacto gustosa—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que, quisiera… quisiera que nos diéramos esa oportunidad zura~.

Los ojos de Dia brillaron al escuchar las palabras de la boca de Maru y fue como si el cielo de pronto bajará hasta sus pies.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —preguntó invadida por la emoción.

—Sí… creo que con las cosas aclaradas pues… ya no tengo mucho que perdonar zura~, quisiera que dejáramos este episodio atrás y sólo nos movamos al siguiente capítulo, si así le podemos llamar.

—No escribo novelas, pero creo entender a lo que te refieres —Dia se puso de pie y ayudó a Maru a incorporarse—. ¿Quisiera saber si a usted, señorita Kunikida Hanamaru, le gustaría tener una verdadera cita con todas las versiones de mí: Kurosawa Dia por el día y Ms. Pen por las noches?

—¿Sólo eres Ms. Pen por las noches zura~? —Maru frunció el ceño enfurruñada tratando de hacer una broma para aligerar todas las lágrimas—. Pero yo pensé que…

Maru no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue sorprendida por un beso que Dia plantó en sus labios.

Al principio se tensó por lo sorpresivo del contacto, pero poco a poco se dejó inundar por el sentimiento de calidez que era transmitido por su poetiza. Todo el nerviosismo, las lágrimas y el dolor quedó disuelto, las palabras que quedaron pendientes por decir se disolvieron en el aire. En ese momento ya nada parecía importante, sólo quería transmitir en ese beso todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo, tanto a Ms. Pen como a Dia.

Dia colocó las manos en las caderas de Maru y la jaló hacia ella, cerrando el espacio que las separaba pues anhelaba sentir más de la pequeña chica y Maru llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mayor dejando que sus cuerpos se fundieran.

Maru no podía dejar de notar los avances de Dia y realmente no estaba en la labor de detenerlos, por el contrario, su cuerpo parecía estar tomando las decisiones por sí mismo gustoso de seguir adelante. Con su cerebro en ese momento fuera de servicio, sus neuronas se habían derretido por completo y le pedían más.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y la lengua de Dia no perdió el tiempo abriéndose paso entre sus labios arrancando un suave gemido que la hizo temblar. Era una sensación desconocida pero altamente placentera y parecía que ninguna quería terminarla. El tiempo de repente, se detuvo, solo eran ellas dos y el universo girando a su alrededor, sin embargo Dia detuvo el beso. Ambas estaban sonrojadas, jadeantes y con el ánimo de continuar.

—Eso fue…

—Alucinante zura~ —dijo Maru, aún mareada por la intensidad del momento que compartieron. Maru aflojó el agarre del cuello de Dia y ésta recargó su frente contra la de Maru.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, me importas demasiado como para arruinarlo de nuevo —explicó Dia, con una ligera sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

—Me gustaría eso zura~, yo te quiero… Di-a-chan —dió un suave beso juguetón en su mejilla—. Y definitivamente, quiero tener una cita contigo, mi traviesa pingüina.

—¿Dia-chan? ¿Traviesa pingüina? —Dia hizo un mohín que Maru correspondió con una risa más suelta—. ¿Que clase de influencia Yoshinesca es esta?

—Calla o comenzaré a cantar Jappari Park —la besó de nuevo para silenciarla y Dia la recibió gustosa.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones KabanMaru —le devolvió la broma y ambas se rieron alegres.

La declaración de Maru la había tomado por sorpresa, ella había dicho "mi traviesa pingüina" y Dia no pudo evitar sentir a las mariposas dentro de su estómago, revoloteando. Cualquier cosa que le deparará el futuro, estaba lista para enfrentarlo, porque no iba a permitir que su bella flor se separara de su lado, nunca más.


End file.
